Sonic Showdown
by Wooodface
Summary: (Spinoff of Survivor) 16 of Sonic's friends are invited to go to his brand new game show and compete for 1 million rings. The contestants will have to endure long, grueling challenges, drama, romance, who will be voted off, and having to endure Sonic and Shadow's antics. Who will lose? Who will win? Find out on Sonic Showdown. (Ships include Taiream and Silvaze.)
1. Chapter 1

Sitting alone and far stands one island. This island has everything, ranging from a beach to a mountain/volcano, even a shoreline perfect for fishing. And on the island was a dock. On the dock were the two hosts of this show, Sonic, and Shadow. "Hello, beautiful audience." Sonic, the blue hedgehog greeted. Next to him, Shadow, was a black hedgehog who didn't even want to be here. But he signed a contract so he was forced to. "In my opinion, they are quite ugly," Shadow replied to Sonic. "Hehe, ignore him. Anyways, welcome to Sonic Showdown." "Of course you named it that," Shadow said under his breath aggressively. "In Sonic Showdown, contestants battle for a chance for one million rings." Sonic continued to explain. "Wait, we don't have one milli-," "Shh, Shadow, they don't know that," Sonic whispered in his ear, and turned back to the camera. "Anyways, enough explaining here comes our first contestant," Sonic said as he pointed to an oncoming boat.

When the boat stopped, a yellow, two-tailed fox stepped out of the boat and onto the dock. "Hi everyone, I'm Tails, or at least that's my nickname." The fox, who will now be called Tails, said, as he walked up to the two hosts with a suitcase in hand. "Ok Tails, now tell one thing that you think the audience would like to know," Sonic said, and Tails looked to the camera again. "Well, I happen to be very smart, and I love technology." Tails said to the camera. "One, that was two things, two, nobody cares," Shadow said, as another person walks out of the boat.

A red echidna with a frown on his face walked off the boat. "The only reason I'm here is because of a certain blue hedgehog." He said as he stared coldly at Sonic. Sonic replied with a cheeky smile. "Hey Knuckles, lighten up, at least you can have a chance to get some money," Sonic said smugly. "I already have tons of gems on my island. Not to mention the most valuable one, the Master Emerald. I'm sure that bat is already stealing it by now." "Actually Knuckles, abooout that…" Sonic tried to say, but another person stepped out of the boat.

It was a bat, who was named Rouge. She stepped out, and there was another person, or more rather, thing, behind her. Metal Sonic was carrying all of Rouge's Twenty-one suitcase, plus his own. "Ah, Rouge. Why do you need so much stuff?! What could possibly be in here?!" Metal Sonic complained as he walked down the dock, and dropped the suitcases down. "Because I need all my stuff since I'll be here for a while," Rouge said as she walked towards the group. "Oh! Why did you invite her of all people!" Knuckles yelled at Sonic, as Sonic backed away slowly. "Cuz man, you kept complaining about Rouge taking your diamond thingy, so I decided to solve two problems," Sonic replied. "Ugh! Fine! Whatever. Just don't cause any trouble you glorified gem vacuum." Knuckles said to Rouge. "Is that your best insult? Whatever just tell me when we do this stupid thing." Rouge said as she started walking away. "Hey, Metal. Why did you even carry her stuff anyways?" Tails asked. "Rouge paid Master $20." Metal replied.

A grey hedgehog had stepped out of the boat, looking like an eight-year-old in a candy store. "Oh man! I can't wait to win so much money!" Silver said with enthusiasm. "Hey Silver, what's up? I see you're excited about this!" Sonic said while walking up to Silver. "Yeah, Blaze told me she was going to be doing this, so I decided to come along too." "Alright then. Glad you could come. Next person please!" Sonic yelled out, and then the next person stepped out. "Wait...oh no."

A pink hedgehog wearing a red dress had stepped out, clearly looking for something, when she spotted Sonic, she grew a smile on her face. "Oh, Sonikku! I finally found you!" Amy said as she started running to Sonic, waving her hands in the air. "Uhhh… Shadow! Host for me!" Sonic said as he bolted away. "Oh, finally, the faker left. But I have to do his work. Well, whatever. Amy, just stand here." "But, but.." "No. Stand. Here." Shadow said and pointed at the group. "Ugh. Fine." Amy said, with a sigh, then walked to the group.

A purple cat had walked out of the boat, looking extremely exhausted. "Ugh. Have we finally arrived?" The cat, named Blaze asked, and walked towards the rising group of people. "Well duh. Where else would you be? Africa? Just go stand." Shadow commanded. "Hey, wait. I thought Sonic was doing this." Blaze said, sound very confused on where Sonic was. "He and I are the hosts. However, I see him more of a co-host." Shadow explained as he pointed his finger at the group. "Now, go over there," Shadow said again. "Jeez, harsh much." Blaze said under her breath as she walked towards the group.

A tall, fat man in a red suit walked down the boat, twirling his mustache. "Ah, it feels so great to be here." The man, who goes by the name Robotnik/Eggman, walks down the aisle, and everyone, aside from Metal, had shocked faces as they saw him walking down the aisle. "Wait! Eggman! What are you doing here?!" Tails questioned him, as Eggman raised his hands up. "Now, now. I am here for the contest, that is all." Eggman explained, and Tails looked over to Shadow. "Yeah, we invited him because Sonic said something about ratings. Now go stand over there or else I am going to get a migraine." Everyone still had a look of shock on their faces. "Guys, I literally got off the boat and no one even thought of the fact that Master could have been on the boat." Metal said with a facepalm.

A green crocodile with headphones and a gold chain walked out of the boat, along with a bee, and a purple chameleon stepped out of the boat. "Oh no, it's you three," Shadow said under his breath as the trio marched up to Shadow. "Hey, edgy guy, do you know where Sonic is? He is supposed to host this show." The green crocodile, named Vector, asked Shadow. "He is hiding like a coward, so I am doing his job. Also, I'm a host too, so go stand over there." Vector just looked over to Charmy and Espio, and they both just shrugged and went over to the group, Vector soon following.

The next character was seen exiting the boat...by rolling? It was an egg the size of a human, wearing glasses, and having a mustache. "What the heck is that thing?!" Tails cried out as it rolled towards the group. "SONIC! YOU LITTLE-" It cuts to an ad, with Mario and Luigi standing towards the camera. "Hello! It's-a us, Mario and Luigi, introducing-a you to-a, The Water Bottle-a. This is-a very good water. Buy-a now." The ad then shows a poorly drawn image of a water bottle, showing the price at $999.99. The ad then goes black and it cuts to Sonic back on the dock, and Shadow yelling at him for not getting paid enough for this. "YOU ALWAYS DO THIS STUPID STUFF SONIC! WHY AM I FORCED TO STAY WITH YOU?!" Shadow kept yelling and yelling about random stuff, so Sonic slowly backs away while he is in a rant. "Anyways, guys, this is Eggman." He said while pointing to the egg. "Seriously Sonic? Is it really a contestant?" Tails said while sounding unamused to Sonic's pun. "Yes it is, and you have to deal with it. Now, next please!"

An orange and white rabbit, wearing an orange dress and shoes, skipped out of the boat while humming. "OH AND NOW YOU HAVE HER SONIC?! JUST KILL ME NOW!" Shadow yelled out as he saw the rabbit, Cream, skip down the aisle. "Uhh, Sonic? What's wrong with him?" Cream asked Sonic. "I think he's mad that I stole his donut this morning. Just stand over there or something." Sonic said, and Cream walked towards the group.

Shadow was still yelling about random things, and wouldn't stop. "Hey, Shadow, do you need your Dora doll?" Sonic asked Shadow, Shadow stopped, then looked down. "Yes…" He said very slowly. "Okay, it's still in your room," Sonic said, and Shadow walked back to his room. Then, the last three contestants stepped out of the boat, a grey, green and purple bird stepped out of the boat. "Where is Sonic?! I saw that there was a competition to fight against him, so I need to beat him at something!" The green bird, who was named Jet, started running the dock with crazed eyes, looking for Sonic. "Um, what happened to him?" Tails asked as he walked to the purple bird, Wave. "He's mad at Sonic for a race they did yesterday. Something about a bet of two pennies or something." Wave explained as they observed Jet running around the dock, still looking for him. "Actually Jet, I'm a host, not a contestant. I mean, if I was, I would have destroyed all of you." Sonic said confidently, and turned around, to see everyone's face, including the egg, having an unamused look on their faces. "Wait?! So you're telling me we spent three days on that boat, with 15 people on that boat mind you, only to find out I can't beat you in this stupid contest?!" Jet asked demandingly, and Sonic only gave a slow nod. Jet just stared at him for a second, mumbled something, and walked back to the group. The grey bird, Storm, also went to the group as well.

"Alright, now that we have all 16 contestants-" "It's actually 15-," "Don't interrupt me. Anyways, like I was saying, we have to divide you into two teams, The Rings, And the Emeralds. Two people will become team captains, and get to choose their teams, plus lead people in challenges. Now, I will get to choose one captain, and Shadow will get to choose the other. Now my pick is Tails." Sonic said, and Tails stepped forward. "Tails, you will be on The Rings. Now, Shadow?" Sonic asked, and looked down to see Shadow still playing with his Dora doll. "Shadow?" Sonic said again, and Shadow looked. "Huh? Oh yeah, um, Robotnik, I guess I'll have you be a captain." Shadow said, and everyone, but the two hosts, Robotnik, and Eggman gasped at what Shadow just said. "Wait, why him of all people?!" Blaze said, stepping forward with fire developing in her hands. "Um Blaze, you know you're not su-" "Shut up Silver, I demand answers!" Blaze said pointing her finger. "Look, I really don't care, now if you excuse me, Dora is trying to save a cat from a tree," Shadow said, and started to play with the doll again. "Now, now. Listen, everyone. I may want to try and destroy the world, but I have decided to take a break for a while. Tell you what, everyone who is on my team, I will prove to you that I am good enough to keep around for at least a little while. Deal?" Robotnik offered, and everyone just mumbled, "Yeah," and "Whatever," and stuff like that.

"Alright Tails, you go first," Sonic said, and Tails looked at his options. "Well, since we are good friends, Knuckles, come on over." Tails said, and Knuckles walked over to him. "Well, at least I wasn't picked last." Knuckles said to himself. "Hey Tails, don't pick Rouge." Knuckles said while whispering in Tail's ear. "Um, ok." was all the fox replied."Jet! Since we have had deals in the past, and since we both hate Sonic, it would be good to team up with people we have in common with." Eggman-... er Robotnik offered, and Jet walked over. It was Tails turn again, so he had to pick another person. "How about Silver? His telekinesis could come in handy." Tails said, and Silver walked over. "You made a good choice, Tails!"

The team picking continued. Wave and Storm to Emeralds, Blaze to Rings. And then it was down to two people, Amy and "Eggman". It was Tail's turn to pick, and he was debating about who to choose. "Well Amy's obsession for Sonic may get in the way with things but on the other hand, we have a literal egg. So ultimately, Amy is my choice." Tails said, and Amy walked to The Rings, having aa sigh of relief, knowing she didn't get picked last to an egg. "Aw man, now we have the egg!" Vector loudly complained. "Well, now that we have the teams, let us name off who is on each team. So, starting off with The Rings, we have Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Cream, Espio, Metal, and..Amy. And for The Emeralds, we have Eggman, Jet, Storm, Wave, Rouge, Vector, Charmy, and, my favorite contestant, '"Eggman"'. So that's our teams." Sonic finally got done with his speech. "So when we will be doing the contest?" Vector asked. "Well, we'll be doing that in the next episode." "Wait when is that-" 'Tomorrow. Now, audience, we'll see you later on Sonic Showdown."


	2. Chapter 2

At the Ring's cabin, the door is seen being opened, as Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Cream, Espio, Metal, and Amy walk into the cabin. The cabin… well, let's just say it isn't in the best condition. There were several unidentified stains across the floor, the beds were a mess, and there was some mold growing on the walls. "Eeek! Gross, gross, gross!" Amy kept saying as she walked into the cabin. "You know Amy, for once in my life, I have to agree with you, this is just disgusting." Knuckles said as he observed the cabin. "Sonic, do you really expect us to stay in here for a few weeks?" Espio asked to Sonic, and Sonic nodded. "I got this island off some show called, '"Total Drama Island,"' or something like that," Sonic said to Espio. "Then we had the island moved here." "Wait, why would you-" The camera cuts back to Tails inspecting the room. "Geez, this place is not safe at all." Tails said to himself and continued his examination.

Meanwhile, with the Emeralds, when they entered the cabin, the same could be said about the Ring's cabin, except this one was a little cleaner. Storm pushed "Eggman," into the room. "Ugh, a human-sized egg is harder to move than it looks." Storm said, as he kept pushing it up. " Oh, would you stop complaining Storm, after all, I did give you $5 to move it, so get a move." Jet ordered to Storm, and Storm sighed. "Yes sir," Was all he replied. "Ew, this cabin is so disgusting," Rouge said as she walked down the cabin.

On the first night, everyone slept horribly, except Metal Sonic, because he was a robot, and the egg, because he was an egg. It also didn't help the fact that in Team Rings, Knuckles was snoring loudly, and Tails didn't get ANY sleep. His eyes were completely red from this, and he didn't have any energy. Sonic and Shadow were sitting on top of a rock, with Sonic holding a megaphone. "OK CONTESTANTS! IT'S TIME FOR THE FIRST CHALLENGE!" Sonic yelled into the megaphone, causing everyone, that was asleep, to wake up. "Oh, our first challenge. I wasn't expecting one so early." Silver said while yawning. "Yeah, didn't help with the fact that someone was snoring." Blaze said, and everyone turned to look at Knuckles. "Why is everyone looking at me?" Knuckles asked when he realized this.

It was 9 am when Sonic finally got everyone out of the cabin. "How was everyone's first night?" Sonic asked, and everyone all grumbled and mumbled how awful it was. "Well, glad to see you guys appreciate it. Anyways, we are getting on with the first challenge of this show!" Sonic explained, and everyone just looked at each other, knowing that the sleep that they got last night was surely at least going to affect their performance a little. "This challenge if one of my favorites. A racing challenge." Sonic said, and tails gulped, as he felt like he was going to fall asleep any second now. "Five people will be competing in this challenge on each team. The first person will run from the start of the beach to the end, then the second person goes and runs to the cabin, where you will meet up with Shadow. Then the third person will go back to the beach, then the fourth person will go and swim to that boat over there," Sonic then points his finger to a rusty, old, and probably not working boat. "Swim back to the beach, and the final person will race over to me. First person to reach me wins immunity for their team. Now then, you have three minutes to choose who will race."

The Rings gather in a group to discuss who will be racing. "Alright, everyone. We have to choose five people to race for us. Anyone got any ideas?" Tails asked, still tired from a restless night. "Well, I am just as fast, maybe even faster than Sonic, so I should start off so we can get a good start." Metal Sonic said, and Tails nodded. "Yeah, I guess you are right." "Yeah, I can fly fast too. I mean, I'm not really fast, but I can go at a decent speed. I'll go after Metal." Silver said. "Yeah ok, who's next?" "Can I go? I really want to prove myself, because I really want to win!" Amy asked gleefully to Tails. "We all do Amy. But I guess, however, if you mess up, you are getting voted off." "Ok. but I promise I won't mess up." Amy said, and Blaze whispered into Tails ears. "You know that this might be a bad idea, right?" Blaze whispered. "I know, but she does deserve at least a chance to prove herself. Okay, fourth person?" "I'm not a fast runner, so I don't think I could ,help." Blaze admitted, and Knuckles stepped up. "Fine, if you won't go, I will." "Okay, Knuckles, you're fourth, and I guess I'm-," Tails tried to say, but yawned for being so tired. "Um, Tails? You ok? You seem tired." Cream asked to Tails, and he nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Alright, come one, let's do this."

The Emeralds were also discussing who should go. "Alright, Robotnik, who do you think should go?" Jet asked, hoping to be picked so he could at least race someone. "Well, I read the contract we all had to sign, and it said nothing about cheating. So, I created some… tricks for us to use." Eggman, the human, laughed manically, and everyone just looked at each other, guessing since it was their only option, it would work. "Ok, here's what's going to happen. Jet, you will use a hoverboard I created for you to race against the person you are going up against. Rouge, since you can fly, you can just go into the next challenge without cheating. I can use a jetpack to reach Shadow. Storm, I can give a robotic suit that allows you to swim underwater easily, and reach the boat before anyone else can. And finally, Wave. You will take these shoes that rocket propels you, and make you run faster, exactly how Shadow does it. Everyone understand?" Eggman finished his explanation, and everyone nodded. It's either they get caught cheating and someone must be voted off, or it's allowed and they win.

Metal Sonic and Jet line up on the beach. "Are you sure you want to do this Bird Boy? I mean, I am one of Robotnik's greatest creation." "Yeah, well, uhh…" Jet tried to insult Metal, but couldn't. Sonic walked up to the two. "As soon as I shoot this sawed-off shotgun in the air, you two will start racing." "Wait, sawed off-" "Three, Two, One, Go!" Sonic said, and pulled the trigger as two loud booms were heard and Metal Sonic instantly sped off. Jet, meanwhile, had to activate his board. Once done, he got on, and he went so fast, that he was catching up with Metal, who already had gone several miles. "Huh. Your board sure is neat. Too bad it's not faster than me." Metal said, as he sped up faster and reached the end. Jet still had a little to go. "Alright Silver, Go." Metal Sonic said, and Silver started to fly using his telekinesis. Jet had finally gotten reached the end, and Rouge started to catch up with Silver. Rouge and Silver reached the place at the same time, So now it was Amy and Eggman, and Amy saw Eggman pulling out a jetpack, putting it on, and started to fly away. "Oh, Eggman! You cheater!" Amy screamed to Eggman, but then realized she had a mission to do. She quickly ran to the beach, faster than Eggman was flying. "What?! How is she so fast?!" Eggman asked angrily, and Blaze and Cream cheered for Amy. "Wow, Amy really is good at this stuff." Blaze said, and Amy arrived before Eggman did. "Wow, Amy, when did you get so fast?" Cream asked. "When you chase a hedgehog that can break the sound barrier, you can get really fast," Amy answered, and Sonic neversouly laughed. Knuckles divided into the water and started swimming to the boat. Eggman had finally arrived and given Storm the suit. "Oxygen is always flowing, so don't stop until you get back here," Eggman ordered, and Storm nodded. "Alright, let's do this." He said as he put the suit on and quickly swam to the boat. Storm passed Knuckles, and Knuckles saw that Storm was wearing a special diving suit. Enraged by him getting help, he swam faster, and they both completed their parts on time. Now it was up to Tails for the Rings, and Wave for the Emeralds. Tails started to fly, while Wave put on Eggman's special shoes and started to go as fast as Tails was going. Tails was using all his energy he could, but he was getting very tired. "Need...sleep." He mumbled to himself as he continued to fly. Wave was slowly moving more and more behind Tails, and she thought it was over. Tails couldn't take it, however, and got too tired, and fell to the ground, fast asleep. Wave saw this and took the chance to steal the win.

"And the winner's are the Emeralds!" Sonic cheered, as all the Emeralds all sighed, and the Rings rushed over to Tails to check up on him. "Tails? You ok?" Amy asked, and Tails awoken. "Huh? What happened?" Tails asked as he awoke. "You fell asleep mid-air because you didn't get any sleep." Cream explained, and helped Tails up. "Oh, I'm sorry guys." Tails apologized, and Sonic walked over to the Rings. "Rings, we'll be seeing you guys at the campfire tonight." Sonic said to them. "Wait, campfire? When did you say there was a campfire-" "Just meet me by the fire, okay?" Sonic asked, and walked away.

The Rings did what was asked. They went to a lit campfire, saw some tree logs, and sat down by the fire. "Rings, you guys were going to win, but Tails screwed things up. Do you think he deserves to go home? Or do you think someone else does? Anyways, when you vote, you will go in that voting box, where you will record your vote. Once we have all the votes, we will begin the ceremony." Sonic explained, and pointed to what looked like a box the size of a closet. "Tails, you may vote."

The camera cuts to Tails in the box. "Ok, I know I screwed up bad, but it was mostly Knuckles fault. We were all tired from his snoring, and I cannot survive another night with that kind of snoring. He has got to go. It's either me or him." Tails finished his explaination, and the camera cuts to Amy in the box. "Yeah, Tails screwed up, but it was Knuckles fault. And he did keep me up. Knuckles it is." The camera then cuts to Cream. "I don't blame Tails for doing what he did, but Knuckles shouldn't go either. Metal Sonic, however, is tied to Eggman, and he could use him to betray us. We should get rid of him while we have the chance." Next, is Knuckles. "I don't snore, I don't know why everyone says that. I mean, I do feel bad, but Tails has got to get used it. Sorry, Tails." The next person it cuts to is Blaze. "Eh, didn't notice Knuckles snore. I guess I have to vote Cream. Sorry, it's just you're too nice, and we can't have that when we are doing a competition," Blaze finished, and it cuts to Silver. "Um, look, I really don't know. Metal Sonic is alright, just he's with Eggman, and I hate him. Tails messed up, but can you blame him. Blaze...well, no. I would feel bad for voting Cream, so I guess it's Knuckles." Next up, it's Metal's turn. "I'm a robot, it doesn't matter if Knuckles snores, I don't even sleep. We cannot have Tails messing up like that again. Sorry Tails, but I mean, we aren't even friends, in fact, enemies… so…" Finally, it was Espio's turn. "I don't think Cream should be in the contest, she just isn't… contestant worthy."

The camera then cuts back to the campfire. "You have all finished voting. Now, we'll begin the ceremony. Each ceremony we have prizes. Today's one is pink frosting cupcakes." Sonic said as he pulled out a batch. "Sonic, why are they pink?" Shadow asked, and Sonic turned around. "Wait, Shadow, what are you doing?" "You told me to come here, so here I am." Shadow said. "Well, to answer your question, I ran out of blue frosting, so this is the next best thing. When I call your name, come get a cupcake." Sonic finished explaining, then pulled out some flashcards. "Silver got zero votes. He's safe." Sonic said, and Silver gladly grabbed a cupcake. "Blaze also got zero votes." "Why would I get a vote?" Blaze asked to herself and grabbed a cupcake."Amy got zero votes." "Yay! Thank you!" Amy screamed out as she grabbed a cupcake. "Espio got zero votes," Sonic said, and Espio grabbed his cupcake. "Cream got two votes," Sonic said. Cream was a little confused why she got two votes, but took a cupcake anyways. "Metal got one vote." "Eh, better than getting elimanted." Metal said as he grabbed the cupcake. "Wait, I can't eat this." "Tails, Knuckles, two of my dearest friends, and yet, on the second episode, one of you are going home." Sonic said, and they both looked at each other. "Tails, you messed up on the last challenge and caused everyone to lose," Sonic explained. "Yeah, I know, big mistake." "And Knuckles, everyone hates your snoring." "I DO NOT SNORE!" Knuckles yelled out in frustration over the clear fact that he does indeed snore. "Yeah, well, by a vote count of 3-2, the final person is...Tails." Sonic said, and Tails sighed. "Thank you guys." Tails said, and had the last cupcake thrown at his face. "AH, MY EYES-" "Knuckles, it's time to go." Sonic said, and Knuckles got up. "Whatever, this show is stupid." Knuckles said under his breath, and got onto the boat that would take him home. Knuckles got onto it, without saying anything, and it drived off.

"Congratulations on all of you, Rings. You have proved yourself worthy of staying. Well, you guys are free now, I need a chili dog." Sonic said and he walked off. "Look guys, I know I messed up, and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone." Tails said to the group. "It's alright Tails, just don't do it again. We need your smarts to do these challenges." Blaze said. "Alright, well, I'm going to go catch some sleep. Goodnight." Tails said, as he walked off. Everyone else also walked off, except Blaze. She just stood there, bored now this was over. "Hey, Blaze?" She heard a voice say her name and she turned around to see Silver. "Yeah Silver?" "I was wondering. Since we're best friends and all, that we could...form an alliance?" Silver asked to Blaze, and she thought for a moment. "I guess we don't have a choice. I mean, it would be better to work together." Blaze said, and Silver nodded. "Well, goodnight then." Silver said, and he walked back to the cabin. Blaze decided she needed some sleep too, and went back to the cabin as well.


	3. Chapter 3

(I am now answering questions that you send me. If you have questions about characters, events, or sometimes about me. Either ask through a PM or review and I will answer your question. Anyways, back to the story,)

After Knuckles was eliminated, everyone went to bed. When Tails go into his bed, he knew he could at least get some sleep this night, knowing that a certain echidna was nowhere to be seen. When it hit morning, everyone was so deep in their sleep, they forgot about Sonic and Shadow's way to wake them up. "OK, EVERYONE! YOU KNOW THE DRILL BY NOW! WAKE UP, AS IT'S CHALLENGE!" Sonic yelled into the megaphone. Everyone came out of their respective cabins, very grumpy and tired. Tails, on the other hand, was much more energized, as he finally got some good sleep. "You seem full of energy today, Tails." Blaze remarked, and Tails nodded. "Yup. Got some good sleep since Knuckles left. I feel bad, but hey, you can't win everything."

"Alright, everyone. Now, you know it's the next challenge, so I'll ask you this. How hungry are you?" Sonic asked. Almost instantly, everyone, except Metal Sonic and the egg, looked up and were very excited about getting a good breakfast. "I see you guys are excited. Very well then. Shadow, get the feast." Sonic ordered. Shadow gave out a big sigh and walked away. Five minutes later, he came back, with a table full of food. On it, was Turkey, salads, pancakes, all sorts of treats. "Well, dig in, everyone," Sonic said, and everyone, but again, Metal and the egg, jumped forward to the table, gulping down anything they could grab. "How much longer you think the food will last?" Sonic whispered to Shadow, and he shrugged. "Probably a minute."

Shadow was right. In exactly a minute, the food was all gone. "Wow, that was delicious." Silver said, and Sonic gave out a chuckle. "Huh? What's so funny?" Blaze asked, and Sonic stopped laughing. "Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the food because today's challenge is no eating or drinking until the last person standing," Sonic explained, and everyone gasped, but, oh boy a third time, Metal and the egg. "Oh, and no using Metal or Egg, they literally can't eat. So to make it fair, no voting for them two tonight." Sonic said, and everyone on Emeralds groaned at the fact "Eggman" was guaranteed another day. "Wait, so we can't eat or drink? Like at all?" Vector asked, and Sonic nodded. "A lot of people do no using the bathroom, or staying up all night or something, so I thought I would add in my own mix."

"Alright guys, we really need to win. If we lose another person, well, they would be up by two." Tails explained. "Don't worry Tails, I have done things like this in the past. In fact, when I trained to be a ninja, I starved myself until I couldn't any more to prepare myself for such challenges. I don't believe anyone could last more than a day." Espio said, and Tails nodded. "They would be really crazy if they wanted to do more than a day." Tails said.

Meanwhile, with the Emeralds, they were discussing plans about the challenge. "So we can't eat at all. Neither can we drink. We have to be careful about this." Eggman said, and everyone nodded. "Oh man, I hate this already. I love food so much!" Jet complained. "That's okay. I can last long. For you see, I barely get hungry or thirsty, so I don't eat or drink much." Eggman said. "So we'll see what happens."

It had been an hour after the challenge started. Currently, it's 10:30 am. No one is feeling hungry or thirsty in the slightest. "Ugh, this is so boring, all we have to do is not eat." Blaze thought as she sat in the tree. Tails was currently messing with gears and metal that Sonic had, although unwillingly, gave him to mess around with. So far, everyone is bored, and going crazy since there is nothing to do but to wait. I don't know how else to describe it, but there is literally nothing happening. Sonic was currently hitting his head against the wall. "Come on, someone eat so it gets interesting." Sonic kept saying, and Shadow was reading a book. "You know faker, I hate when you do stuff like this."

It had been three hours, and Jet was already getting really hungry again. "Hey everyone! Check this out! It's the rarest candy bar in the world!" Sonic yelled as he pulled out a candy bar named, "Gud Candy." Jet's mouth was watering as he stared at the bar. These candy bars were so rare and tasty, they could go for a few thousand dollars at a time. "This could be yours. All you gotta do is come over here and take a bite." Sonic yelled and started waving it around. "No! Jet! You have to resist! But..it's so good...no! I will not eat." Jet said while continuing debating if he really wanted it. "I CAN'T RESIST. COME TO PAPA!" He yelled and ran to it, and took a bite. "And.. Jet's out."

It is now currently 3 pm, as all of the Rings, apart from Metal, talking about the challenge. "You know guys, I'm really hungry." Silver said. "Please don't eat or drink anything, we need to win." Blaze said, and Silver nodded. "I know, it's just I'm not used to not eating when hungry." Silver said. "You know, I think Sonic is going too far." Tails whispered to Cream, and she nodded. "Yeah, he is, but at least he gave us a feast before this." Cream whispered back, and Tails nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. You hungry?" "No, but are you." "Ehh.. a little, but I can last a little longer." Tails answered. Espio was currently meditating while no one noticed. Blaze finally noticed this. "Um, Espio, what are you doing?" "I'm meditating. It helps with sickness and hunger." Espio said back, not moving or opening his eyes.

12 hours have passed since the challenge the started. Charmy, Rouge, Storm, and Cream were all out. "So Tails, you think you're getting… hungry?" Wave asked, and Tails shook his head no. "I'm not going to be hungry for a while, Wave. So I don't think we'll lose." "Whatever, I'm not hungry either." While the two were arguing, Shadow pulled up with a chef's costume on, and a table of all sorts of fruits. "Come get your healthy fruits. It tastes good, and is good for you." Shadow said while waving some fruits in the air. "Oh man, Blaze. Those fruits look good." Silver said to Blaze. "Eh, I'm not hungry." Blaze said and laid down on the ground. "How do you do this Blaze? I'm so hungry!" "I mean, I don't know. But we'll probably still win, since fatso over there looks like he's starving, and the rest over there, well.. Let's just say we'll win for sure." Blaze said, as she sat up. "Anyways, I'm going to explore this island, since we didn't get the chance yesterday." Blaze said as she walked off. "Uh… wait Blaze, I'm coming with you."

16 hours down. Tails, Amy, Storm, and Rouge are out. Wave is sitting in a corner, going crazy after, Eggman is sitting in a chair, staring at the food table, which now has even more food, Blaze is well... Blaze, Silver is about to break, Vector is standing next to the table, staring at the food and drooling at it, and Epsio is still sane. "I can't take it anymore!" Vector said, as he started to devour the food. Now, it's all up to Eggman. "I'm sorry Blaze, I can't take it anymore!" Silver yelled, and he too also started to devour the food. "It's alright Silver, it's still 2-1. Hopefully we win." Blaze said, as she looked at Eggman, as he was sitting there, wanting to eat, but can't.

It has offically been 24 hours. Blaze was now feeling hungry, but Espio wasn't giving up. Eggman was very thirsty and starving, but wouldn't give up. "Hey Blaze, I got something for you." Sonic said to Blaze. Blaze turned around, and saw him holding cat treats. "Sonic, you wouldn't-" "Oh, but I would. And the whole bags yours if you take one bite." Sonic said, and chuckled. "Espio, it's up to you now," Blaze said, as she grabbed a treat and bit down onto it.

Espio was sitting next to Eggman. They both wanted, no, needed food and water badly. "So, feeling hungry?" Espio said and turned to him. Eggman gave out a weak, "yes," and Espio nodded. "I am too," was all he replied with. Espio was standing, and standing, and he couldn't take it anymore. "You're a very noble warrior. I bow down to your skills." Epsio said while bowing down, walking up to the table, and taking a nice, cold sip of water. "And the Emeralds win!" Sonic cheered, and the Emeralds ran up to Eggman. "Wait… I did it? It's over?" Eggman asked, as he turned his over to examine everyone. "Dang, didn't know Eggman was good at challenges," Tails said. "Rings, you lost again. Meet you at the campfire tonight." Sonic said, walked off.

Blaze was currently reading a book in the cabin. She didn't notice Silver walk in the cabin and walk over to her. "Hey, Blaze. Since we're an alliance, we should work together to vote someone off." Silver said, and Blaze looked over to Silver. "Oh, Silver. Didn't see you. Um, yeah, sure. So, who do you want to vote off?" Blaze said, and closed her book. "Well, Metal is immune, so he can't be voted for. Tails is very useful, we obviously won't vote for each other, and Espio did better than all of us. So that leaves us with Cream." "So, we go Cream?" Blaze asked, and Silver nodded. "It's our only choice."

All of the Rings had gone to the place where they were supposed to be, and sat down. "Rings, this is your second time losing, so you know what you have to do." Sonic said, and opened the box. "Tails, you may go first." Sonic said, and the camera cuts to Tails in the box. "Well, let's see. Silver might be useful, Blaze could also, Espio is really good, Cream… no, I can't vote her off. I'll go with Amy." Tails said, and the camera cuts to Amy. "I feel like I am going to vote for Blaze. Silver can literally lift stuff with his mind, Tails is too smart, Espio is a ninja, Metal is immune, and I am best friends with Cream. So Blaze it is." Amy said, and then it cuts to Silver. "An alliance is an alliance. Cream, no offence, but you're our only option." Silver said, and the camera then cuts to Blaze. "Listen, sorry Cream, but you aren't going to be good in challenges down the road. So…" Blaze said, and it cuts to Metal. "I already know I won't leave, so I'll take my chances. Tails, I will become the next leader! I am already smarter than you anyways." Metal finished, and it cuts to Espio next. "Silver is far too naive for a gameshow like this. But, at the same time, Cream is also not fit for this either. I guess Cream since at least Silver has powers." Espio said. Finally, it cuts to Cream. "I don't really know who to vote for. I guess Blaze is my only option since I barely know her. I still feel bad though." Cream said, and the camera cuts to everyone back at the campfire.

"Everyone has finished voting. Let's count the votes, shall we?" Sonic said, with Shadow standing next to him. "The prizes today are water bottles." Sonic said as he pulled out six water bottles. "The first person who is safe is Metal, since he is immune." Sonic said, as he threw the water bottle at Metal. "Hey, wait, Sonic-," before Metal could finish his sentence, the water bottle hit him, and exploded. Water got all over his circuits, and he fell to the ground. "Sonic! I told you not to throw it!" Shadow yelled at Sonic. "Whatever. Anyways, the next person safe is Espio. He got zero votes." Sonic said, and Espio grabbed the water bottle, knowing it's better than grabbing his suitcase to leave. "Silver got zero votes." Sonic began again, and Silver used his telekinesis to pull the bottle to him. "Amy got one vote." Sonic said, and Amy grabbed her water bottle, happy she was going to stay, sad her prize was a water bottle. "Tails got one vote." Sonic said, and tails grabbed his water bottle, unsure why he got a vote, but was glad he got to stay. Blaze and Cream were left sitting on the tree logs. They both looked at each with neverous looks. "Blaze and Cream, one of you go home today. Blaze, I am actually suprised that you are here. Same with you, Cream. But regardless, your team has spoken. The last person safe is… Blaze." Sonic finished, and put down his flashcards. Cream let a sigh. "Well, ok then. I had fun. Thank you for letting me come!" Cream said happily, and skipped over to the cabin to grab her suitcase. "Shadow, take Cream to the boat." Sonic ordered. "Ugh! Fine!"

Shadow was waiting at the boat for Cream. She finally arrived with her suitcase in hand. "Ok, get on-" "WAIT!" Shadow heard a yell and rolled his eyes. "Ugh! What do you want fox?!" Shadow asked as Tails approached. "I wanted to say goodbye to you Cream, before you go." Tails said, and Cream smiled. "Thank you." She replied. "When I get back from this show, I would like to talk." Tails said, and she nodded. "Ok, I will wait." she said, and Shadow got on the boat. "Come on, we don't have all day!" Shadow said, and Cream got on the boat. The engines turned on, and the boat went into the distance, as Tails stared at it until he couldn't see it. "I'll see you soon." He said under his breath, as he walked back to his cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

(Hey guys, I have been thinking about not telling you guys who votes for who in the next chapter. If you do want me to, then lett me know. Otherwise, starting next chapter, it will be a secret who votes for who.)

It's a beautiful morning. Birds are singing, the sun is rising, animals grazing in the woods. The only thing that can ruin this is a blue and black hedgehog standing on a rock. "EVERYONE! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Sonic kept yelling through the megaphone and disturbed this rather calm morning. Everyone scrambled out of the cabins and went outside to line up for today's challenge. "Sonic, you really have to stop doing that," Tails said, as he walked out of the cabin. "Well,I don't know how else to wake you up. And besides, you want a million rings, right?" "Yeah… I guess," Tails answered. "Good, now for the challenge today. Today, you will be cooking me and Shadow food," Sonic said, and everyone, but Amy, got a worried look on their faces. Amy, however, screamed in delight. "Oooh, I love cooking!" Amy said, and Tails looked over to her. "Wait, you know how to cook?" "Yeah, I and Cream do it all the time!" Amy answered, and Silver gulped. "We shouldn't have voted Cream off," Silver whispered to Blaze, and she nodded. "Yup."

"So, how this challenge will work is you will need to collect supplies, then bring it into the kitchen," Sonic started to explain. "Wait, where's the kitchen?" Vector asked, and Shadow facepalmed. "Where do you think it is?! It's over in the cafeteria, idiot!" Shadow said, and Vector looked down in embarrassment. "Oh...right," Vector said, and sonic continued. "Bring all of the supplies you can into the kitchen and start cooking. You have six hours to do this. Once the time is up, I and Shadow will taste your food and rate it accordingly out of twenty. Everyone understand?" Sonic asked, and everyone just nodded, because they knew they would mess up entirely. "Ok, the challenge starts now," Sonic said, and started a stopwatch. Six hours left.

"Ok, everyone, we can make anything we want. So Amy, since you know how to cook well, what do we make?" Tails asked, and the group turned to her. "Well, we should start off with a chili dog, since Sonic loves chili dogs," Amy began. "Of course, that's so smart Amy," Blaze said. "Okay, but we need more. You know Shadow, and how serious he is, so we'll need to blow off his socks if we want a decent score, what's next?" Tails asked, and Amy thought for a moment. "We should have mashed potatoes, with a side of a salad," Amy said, and Tails shrugged. "Well, none of us know how to cook, so worth a shot," Tails said, and wrote down on a board of what materials they need.

Meanwhile, with the Emeralds, they got into a group and started to think of a plan."So, um… does anyone know how to cook?" Robotnik asked the group, and they all shook their heads no. "Well, why don't we make soup, since that's easy to make?" Jet suggested, and Wave turned to him. "You know Jet, for once in your life, you actually have a good idea." "Thanks, Wa-, wait, hey!" Jet said, realizing that Wave had both insulted and commented about his intelligence. "Ok, well, not a bad idea. Let's get this started." Robotnik said.

Silver and Blaze were tasked with finding potatoes for mashed potatoes, Amy was going to get the stuff for the chili dogs, and Tails, Metal, and Espio were going to get the rest of the stuff. "Where in the world is a place we can get some stuff for a salad. I mean, it's not like there is a store right in front of us," Tails complained as the three walked. "Um, Tails, there actually is." Espio said, and Tails looked up. He saw the store, "Super Mario Store." "Oh, well, that works out. Come on guys, maybe they have the stuff we need in here," Tails said, and the trio went inside the store. 5 hours left.

Meanwhile, Jet was walking in the forest to find sugar. Why was he trying to find sugar in the forest? And why would they need sugar in the soup? I don't know, don't ask me. Anyways, he was walking until he stumbled across a man with a beard in a wizard costume. "I am the great old wizard of the forest! Tell me what you would like and I shall grant you it," The "wizard," explained, and Jet looked up in awe. "Oh, mister wizard! Can you give me some sugar?" Jet said, excited he stumbled upon a clearly fake wizard. "Um… sure little guy," the wizard replied, and pulled out a bag of dirt. "Um… that's not sugar," Jet remarked, and the wizard shook his head. "Oh it is. It's brown sugar," The wizard said. "Oh, in that case," Jet said, and took the bag in his hands. "Now, I must go!" The wizard said, and slowly walked away. "Oh boy! I am useful!" Jet said, and went to go give the, "sugar," to the team.

Silver and Blaze had walked into the kitchen. "Blaze, how are we for sure that potatoes are in here?" Silver asked as he looked the around. "Because Silver, we're in a kitchen, and in a kitchen, they cook stuff. And potatoes are food. That answers your question?" Blaze asked, and Silver nodded. "Yeah, I guess…" Silver answered, and Blaze started to check the fridge for any potatoes. "So Blaze… since we are alone… I just wanted to say-," Silver was about to say something, when Shadow came in with a coffee. "Finally, now that I'm away from all those idiots-," Shadow said, and looked up to see Silver and Blaze in the kitchen. "Um, I'm going to get out now, bye," Shadow said, and slowly scooted away from them, and out to of kitchen. "What did he say about us?" Silver asked, and Blaze had finally found a bag of potatoes. "I don't know, but I finally found some. So come on, let's get out of here." Blaze said, and ran off. "Oh, I guess I'll tell her later," Silver said, and ran up to go and catch up with her. 4 hours left.

Vector and Charmy were trying find anything that looked like it belonged into a soup. Grass, mysterious berries, and some other things were put into a basket. "You know Charmy, there might be some fruits up in that tree. You think you could get it for me?" Vector asked, and the bee nodded. "Sure thing, Vector. Fruit of an unknown origin, here I come," Charmy chanted as he flew up to the tree. He picked out what looked to be an apple, (it wasn't,) and flew back down. "Look Vector, an apple," Charmy said happly, and threw it into the basket. "Ok, well at least we got one thing edible," Vector said, and they continued on the hunt. "Hey, Vector. Wasn't that bat girl suppose to come help us?" Charmy aksed, and Vector looked around. "I don't know. Where is she?"

Rouge was sitting in a chair at the beach, relaxing, and having the others do all the work. She of course wanted to win, but why put in the effort when others can for you? "Hey, bat girl! Why aren't you helping?!" Wave yelled at her, and Rouge didn't even look at her. "Why would I?" was all she replied with. "Because we're a team! It doesn't matter if you don't like it or you do, you have to help! Or else you leave!" Wave said, and Rouge shrugged. "Eh, I can make money off stealing gems anyways." Rouge said, and Wave got really mad. But, instead of arguing, she just walked off. 3 hours left.

Tails, Espio, and Metal had walked through the doors, and were greeted by Mario. "Hello! Welcome to the Super Mario Store!" Mario greeted. "Hey Mario, we need to make a salad, you got any stuff for that?" Tails asked, and Mario nodded. "Yes, of course. We always-a have stuff for food-a. People love-a food." "Ok, thank you. Can you show us it?" Tails asked, and Mario nodded. "Follow me." Mario said, and they all walked over the salad section, picked up the required materials, and put them at the register. "Ok, that will be-a $20." Mario said, and Tails looked at Espio. "You got $20?" Tails asked, and Espio shook his head. "No, I don't," "Wait, I got some. Master told me to hold on to it, but we could use it… you know… just because," Metal said, and gave Mario the twenty. "Ok. Thank you-a for coming to my store. Have a nice-a day," Mario said, and the trio walked off with the ingredients.

Robotnik had gotten some supplies for the soup. A wooden bowl, silverware, and even napkins. Vector and Charmy arrived with some fruit, and Wave arrived with some milk. "Milk? I thought you said you would get water?" Eggman, the human one, asked to Wave. "I said I would go find a liquid, but I didn't say which one. It was all I could find." Wave explained, and Robotnik just sighed. "Well, I guess it'll do." Eggman had said, as Jet skipped over the group. "Hey guys, I got sugar!" Jet yelled, and Wave facepalmed. "Jet! Really! We're making soup and you got sugar?" Wave asked to Jet, already angry at Rouge for not helping at all. "Well, I mean, you brought milk, so really you shouldn't complain to me." Jet replied smugly. "Whatever, where is Storm?" Wave asked, and Jet shrugged. "I don't know, he said something about Shadow's donuts."

Storm was currently sneaking into Sonic's and Shadow's office, while not being very sneaky. He was about to grab the tray of donuts when he heard the door open. Quickly, he hid under a blanket, obviously, not being well hidden. The door opens, and Sonic and Shadow walk in. "I'm just surprised people like this show. I mean, all we do is torture them," Sonic said as he walked in. "Well, I'm not, considering the fact that I love to see them suffering. So it's obvious the audience would love to see them suffering too," Shadow said, and grabbed a donut. "I didn't say I don't love to see them suffering either, in fact, it's my favorite part, but still…" Sonic replied. "Well, we're keeping the ratings up, so as long as they stay up, we'll be ok I guess," Shadow said, as he took a bite of the donut. "Yeah… anyways, I thought Amy would be… you know, more attached to me, but I think she is leaving me alone for little bit for the first time," Sonic said to Shadow. "Look, I don't care about your love problem alright, so don't talk to me about it," Shadow replied. "Wow, ok, . Anyways, we should check up on everyone," Sonic said, and Shadow nodded. "I guess I don't have a choice," Shadow said, grabbed another donut, and walked out with Sonic. "Phew, almost got caught. Well, time to get these donuts!" Storm said as he grabbed the tray. 2 hours left.

Tails, Amy, Metal, Espio, Blaze, and Silver were all in the kitchen, getting ready to cook. "Alright, I'm pretty sure we have everything, so we can start cooking now," Tails said, and everyone got to work. Well, I mean, Amy was kinda the one who did everything and helped everyone, but you get the idea. Tails had poured a lot of chili onto the chili dog, since Sonic loves chili dogs. He also poured some onto Shadow's chili dog too. Silver was currently making the potatoes, with Amy helping him. Metal, Espio, and Blaze were helping to clean the vegetables, and to make the salad, while also helping Tails mix the chili good. 1 hour left.

Storm walked up with a tray of a few donuts. "Storm, did you actually bring donuts for a soup?" Wave asked, and Storm nodded. "The soup will taste better with these donuts," Storm replied. "You know what, it'll do. Come on guys, we gotta get to the kitchen," Robotnik said, and they all rushed off. Except for the egg, who cannot move, and Rouge. When the Emeralds arrived in the kitchen, they were shocked to see the Rings were already preparing the food. The Emeralds started to make the soup, and the kitchen started to get really crowded because of the little amount of space there was. The Emeralds just chucked whatever they had gotten, and started to mix it up. "Attetion everyone! You have five minutes left, so hurry!" Sonic said through the megaphone, and everyone quickly rushed to the finish things. 5 minutes, 4 minutes, 3 minutes, 2 minutes, 1 minute, and the time was up.

Outside, Sonic and Shadow sat at a table, silverware in hand and ready to eat whatever the teams have made. "Ok, how about we go for Rings for first," Sonic said, and Tails presented the dish they had made. "Oooh, a chili dog!" Sonic said, getting very excitied. "Of course you went for free points. Whatever." Shadow said to himself, and Sonic took a bite of the chili dog. It was the best one he has ever eaten. "Oh my gosh, so good! Who made this?" Sonic asked, still having a mouthful of chili dog. "Well techinally Amy made most of it, but we helped," Tails said. Shadow was enjoying the mean, but not as much as Shadow. "Ok, well, the chili dog, best one I have ever eaten, mashed potatoes were good, and I guess salad was alright. I give it a twenty!" Sonic said, as he continued to stuff the entire plate. "Sonikku loved it!" Amy yelled out. "Well, I guess it was alright. I give it a thirteen." Shadow said, as he pushed the plate away. "Ok, Rings, you got Thirty three. Not bad, but can the Emeralds top it?" Sonic said.

The Emeralds had presented their soup. Sonic and Shadow looked down on it. Was it suppose it look like green go? "Um, mind explaining to me what you just gave me?" Shadow asked, and Robotnik nodded. "It's soup. Or at least, we think it is." Robotnik said, and Sonic touched it with a fork. "Um, well, it looks… intresting." Sonic said, and took a bite. He started chewing, then started to cough and gagged. "Um, Sonic, you ok?" Tails asked, and Sonic replied with more gags. "Huh? You have incapacitated the faker. I must say, that is very funny. I give it a twenty." Shadow said. "Oh come on!" Silver complained. "Huh? What's that faker?" Shadow pretended to hear Sonic say something, then put his ear to the gagging hedgehog. "You think the food is so good, it deserves a twenty-one? Very well then, you guys get a fourty-one," Shadow said. "What! That's not fair! Sonic can't speak, and it can't even go past fourty!" Amy complained. "Well, he is a host, and so am I. Rings, um, I guess I will host elimination tonight," Shadow said, and Emeralds cheered for their… victory.

Blaze sat in the cabin, angry that the Emeralds won from a stupid reason. "Hey Blaze. It's Silver, we should talk about elimination," Silver said as he walked in. "Oh yeah, so who do we vote?" Blaze asked. "I think Metal is our best option. Amy proved worthy, Espio should obviously stay, and Tails helped lead the team," Silver said, and Blaze nodded. "Very well, let's go then."

For the third time in a row, the Rings sit by the campfire for the elimantion ceremony. "So, um, Sonic is at the hospital, so for three episodes, I will host. Now then, just do your voting thing," Shadow said, and the camera cuts to Tails. "Metal voted for Cream! I know it!" Tails said to the camera, and it cuts to Silver. "Yeah, sorry Metal, but you haven't really done much. I mean, neither have I… but…" Silver was then interrupted by the camera cutting to Blaze. "Metal seems like he could betray us because Eggman kinda created him. So that's a problem," Blaze said, and it cuts to Espio. "Silver is far too naive for this show. That's why I voted off Cream. Also, I have a feeling him and Blaze are working together, since he always sticks with her," Espio said, and it cuts to Metal. "I don't know, I don't like Tails, or Blaze. I guess Blaze." Metal finished, and it finally cuts to Amy. "I am going for Blaze again. Same reasons as last time," Amy said, and it cuts back to the campfire.

"All of you have finished voting. The prizes today are Sonic's chili dogs," Shadow said, and put a batch of five chili dogs. Everyone cheered for the fact that they could get a good prize. Except Metal, because he is a robot. "If I call your name, you are safe, and may grab a chili dog. Now, first up is Amy. She got zero votes," Shadow began, and Amy took the chili dog, very happy she got to stay another day, and get some of Sonic's sweet chili dogs. "Tails got zero votes," Shadow said, and Tails took a chili dog. "Espio got zero votes," Shadow said, and Espio took a chili dog. "Blaze got one vote," Shadow said, and Blaze took a chili dog. "Wait, that means-," Blaze tried to say, but was interrupted by Shadow. "Metal, Silver. One of you goes home today. Who will it be? Oh no suspense." Shadow said, and pulls out flash cards. "The final person safe is…" Silver looked at Metal nervously, and Metal just gave him an unimpressed look. "Silver," Shadow said, and Silver took a sigh of relief, and grabbed a chili dog. "Metal, it is time to go." Shadow said. "What?! Why did I get voted off?!" Metal asked. "It doesn't matter, come on, let's go to the boat," Shadow said, as he dragged Metal by the arm. "I will get my revenge!" Metal yelled, as Shadow tossed him on the boat, and it drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

(Hey everyone, I just started school again, so it'll be hard to update chapters to stories all the time. I'll try my best, but for now, things will be slow, anyway, to the chapter!)

The birds are singing, deer grazing through the fields, absolutely beatifu-, "WAKE UP WAKE UP! IT'S TIME TO WAKE!" Shadow kept yelling through the megaphone on top of the rock. Everyone, very tired still, stepped out of the cabin. "Alright everyone, today's challenge is something that will definitely drive you guys crazy," Shadow said to the two groups. "I thought we were already being driven crazy," Tails said, and Shadow nodded. "Yeah, you were, but now things get real. Now, today's challenge is a simple, yet hard one. There are two islands that are close to this one right now. Each team will be teleported to an island. You must stay on the island unless you want to leave. In that case, Jet ski's have been given to do so," Shadow explained. "If you get on a jet ski, you must come back to this island, and you are out of the challenge," Shadow said. "Hey, wait, you said teleported? How will you do that?" Jet asked. "Oh, simple, Chaos…," Shadow began. "Hey wait, I ain't ready ye-," "CONTROL!" Shadow yelled as the two teams were both teleported to their respected Islands. "Hey, wait, isn't chaos control only suppose to teleport the user and not other people?" Tails asked as soon as his team teleported onto the island, and they all shrugged.

"Ok, we need to do a roll call so we know everyone is here," Robotnik said. "Jet?" "Here." "Wave?" "I'm here, even though I don't want to be." "Storm?" "Right here, boss!" "Rouge?" "Ugh… here…" "Vector?" "Yes, I'm here." "Charmy?" "Right here Eggman sir!" "And finally… Eggman…" Robotnik said and looked around. "Wait, where is he?" Robotnik asked as it cuts to Shadow having a nice giant scrambled egg for breakfast, with the shell of the former Eggman sitting just next to them. "You know, this egg tastes really good."

Tails, Blaze, Silver, Amy, and Espio were all sitting down on the small island, just thinking about getting off the island as soon as the challenge is done. "I mean, seriously, where does Sonic keep getting these islands?" Blaze asked, and Silver shrugged. "How did he one island in the first place? I mean, this is Sonic and Shadow we are talking about after all," Silver answered. As Tails was observing the one tree on the tiny island. "This is the most stereotypical island ever. I mean, it looks as if it came out of a cartoon. And is it also a coconut tree?" Tails asked himself, and Espio was just sitting, meditating. Amy was walking back and forth, getting worried. "How long will this challenge last?!" Amy asked frightened. "As long as the Emeralds are willing to go," Tails answered. "Let's hope that's not long," Blaze said.

After all the chaos that was going on, Rouge decided to leave, because she was trying to sleep, but it's kinda hard to sleep on a sandy island with six other people screaming at the top of their lungs for an egg. "Oh hey Rouge, see that-," "Don't talk to me, I need my beauty sleep," Rouge said, and walked to her cabin. "She was as worst as I remembered," Shadow whispered to himself, and it cuts back to the chaos on the island. "Ok, calm down everyone, at least we still have everyone, right?" Robotnik asked, and everyone looked around, to see a missing jet ski, and Rouge missing. "And I spoke too soon," Robotnik said, as he face-palmed.

Two hours have passed since the challenge started. No one except Rouge had left their island. "So, if we want to survive, we have to collect food first. Is someone really good at fishing?" Tails asked. "Tails, I got telekinesis, I think I can easily get food," Silver said. "Yeah, guess your right, but we also need other supplies, but…" Tails said and looked around the bare island, with just one tree, and sand. "That'll wait," Tails finished. "Well, since I have fire powers, and there is a tree there, we can collect some wood, and start a fire," Blaze recommended, and Tails nodded. "Good idea, we can also use your fire to cook the food," Tails said. "I can use my hammer as an ax to collect wood," Amy said. "Yes, all good ideas, ok, let's get to it!"

As for the Emeralds, well, let's just say they have gotten better with the chaos, but… mentally… "We're going to die," Jet kept repeating over and over while swaying back and forth, back and forth. Charmy was getting very bored and kept annoying Vector about it. "Hey Vector, you got anything to do?" Charmy asked Vector, who was trying to nap. "No, but if your bored, you can use those jet skis. Don't know why they are there, but you can use them, I think," Vector said. "Ok! See you soon Vector!" Charmy said and went on the jet ski. Needless to say, he never returned to the island. Or at least the island he was supposed to be on.

Cut to six hours, and the Rings have already had their first meal. Cooked fish with coconut milk as their drink. It wasn't great, but hey, one million rings is one million rings, right? "This is by far the worst meal I've had, but at least it's food, I guess," Blaze said while taking a sip of the coconut milk. "Hey guys, how are we going to have shelter, you know, when we sleep?" Silver asked. "We don't," Espio said coldly. "What?! No shelter, aw man, now I really regret coming here!" Amy complained loudly. "Hey wait, is our diet only going to contain fish?" Silver asked, and Tails nodded. "Looks like it. We have that, and also maybe the occasional bite of the coconut tree leaves," Tails answered. "I wonder how the others are doing," Espio said while taking a drink of the coconut.

To answer his question, even worse. Now everyone was panicking realizing that Charmy disappeared and another jet ski has gone missing. "Where did Charmy go?! Did he leave us?!" Wave asked angrily, trying to find him. Vector was sweating bullets when he realized that Charmy was gone because of him. "Um, guys… I think that-," "Not now Vector, Charmy is missing, most likely left us without him telling us!" Eggman said to Vector while looking for him. "That's the thing when I was napping, and I kinda told him to go and play with one of the jet skis, and I kind of forgot you get disqualified if you use them," Vector explained, and everyone turned over to him. "We're so screwed."

Eight hours have passed since the challenge started, and all the Rings are still on the island, but Silver was debating to go back to the island, already bored of the fish diet. He wished he could've had maybe chicken, or pizza, or anything but a fish or coconut. The fish tasted bland without flavor and the coconut milk tasted horrible. "Hey Blaze, I want to go back to the island," Silver said to Blaze. "Please don't, the other team already has a huge advantage with them never going to elimination once," Blaze responded. "Yeah, but I mean, aren't you going to become bored with fish and coconut milk too?" Silver asked Blaze, and Blaze nodded. "Oh sure, I will, but I also want a million rings, so this isn't so bad compared to other challenges. I mean, at one point, we couldn't eat for a long time, so at least we can eat," Blaze answered. "Ok, fine, I will stay here for you," Silver said. Meanwhile, Tails was hitting his head against the tree over and over again. "So bored, so bored…," he kept repeating. "Uhh… Tails, you okay?" Amy asked to Tails, who was still banging his head. "At the main island, I had something to do, but now I'm bored," Tails answered. "Ok then…" Amy just said and backed off from Tails.

With the Emeralds, Storm was already wanting to go back to the island. He was thinking of going back to read that fanfiction he had in that safe that no one knew about… hopefully. Also, they hadn't eaten since they couldn't figure out a system to fish just yet. "If only we had supplies to make a robot to fish for us! Then, we could get us some fish, and maybe grab a coconut or something," Robotnik said to himself. "Hey guys, check this out!" Wave yelled, and everyone came over to a barrel that had washed up to the island. "What is it?" Vector asked. "I don't know, but let's find out," Wave said, and opened it, revealing blueprints and pieces to a fishing robot. "Huh, that's a coincidence," Robotnik said to himself. While almost everyone was astonished by the robot, Storm decided he wanted tacos and not fish. So he went to the jet skis and hopped on to return to the island.

"Tails has been banging his head on the tree for five minutes, you think we should tell him to leave?" Amy explained to Silver and Blaze. "Well, I guess so, he does look like he needs a break, I mean, we all do. So yeah, maybe we can lose one person," Blaze said. "Alright then, I'll go tell him," Amy said and went to Tails. "Hey, Tails, you alright?" Amy asked, and Tails stopped banging his head to look at her. "To be honest, no," Tails said to Amy. "Yeah, I can see. You know, you can leave, right?" Amy said. "Well, being bored isn't the only reason I am hitting myself against the tree," Tails said. "Well, tell me. You can tell me what's on your mind," Amy replied. "I just… feel bad for Cream getting eliminated," Tails answered. "Yeah Tails, I understand too. Cream was my friend, but you have to understand, this show is about eliminating people to earn a prize. You have to expect people to eliminate you," Amy said to Tails. "No, you don't understand," Tails replied. "Huh? What do you mean?" "Uhh… nevermind. You know what, I think I should go now," Tails said, and walked off to the jet ski.

Ten hours have passed. With the Emeralds, they used the wood from the barrel to make a workbench and were currently almost finished with the robot. "Jet, hand me the wrench," Robotnik ordered Jet. "Yes, sir. Here you go," Jet said, and gave the wrench to Robotnik. "Ok, almost done. Just screw this thing in, connect this wire to that wire… and done!" Robotnik cheered, as they marveled the masterpiece. It was a black and grey robot, kind of looking like a diving suit, which would be perfect for catching fish. "Ok, now time to see if it works," Robotnik said, as he got out the remote, and pressed a button to turn it on. It sparked for a second, then completely collapsed into thousands of pieces again. "Why does this always happen," Wave said, as everyone looked at the now rubble of a robot in disappointment. Suddenly, Jet remembered something. "Hey, guys, where is Storm?"

The Rings, now only left with four people, were still stuck on the island they were teleported to. Espio hadn't really talked or done much, except for eating another fish, Silver had kept dreaming about eating different food other than fish again, Blaze was trying to sleep next to the fire, and Amy was drinking coconut milk. "You guys wonder how much people are left on the other team?" Amy asked Silver. "Eh, I suspect Rouge left a long time ago. I mean, there is no way she is staying longer for more than two hours on an island like this," Silver answered, still thinking of other food. "Yeah, you're right. But anyone else you think left by now?" "Maybe Jet, but that's all I can think of," Silver responded. "Hey, Silver, why did we never use the coconut tree leaves to make some shelter?" Amy asked, and Silver looked at her. "Um… never thought of that," Silver said, and used his telekinesis to take down all the leaves to the ground. "Ok, let's make shelter, shall we?" SIlver asked, and Amy nodded, as they began to work.

The twelve-hour mark had stricken. Attempt two to get the fishing robot to work is currently in motion. "Ok, let's try this again," Robotnik said, and pressed the activate button. The robot started to light up, and at first, it looked like it was working. Then, like last time, it broke apart into several pieces. "Ok, I can't keep doing this, I need food," Jet said, and walked to a jet ski, got on, and drove off. "Um, he doesn't know how to drive one," Wave said as soon as he left. "Well, he'll probably be ok. Probably," Vector said, and they all turned back to the robot. "Is this thing ever going to work?" Robotnik asked to himself. "I mean, at least it still has most of the parts intact. We could fix it in about five minutes," Robotnik said and got to work. Again. After five minutes, he pressed the button one more time. It started to light up, then finally stood up. "Fishing Bot Online," It announced as soon as it awakened. "Yeah! We got food!" Vector cheered in response to this.

Shadow sat at the console, looking at the screens displaying what was happening on the islands. "Ugh, this boring! We have to keep the ratings up! But how?" Shadow asked as he looked at the screens. Suddenly, he got a ring on his phone. "Oh, hey J," Shadow said when he answered the call. "Hey Shadow, we would like to inform there is a storm happening soon, in case you need to remove them from the islands," The person, who is called, "J," informed Shadow. "A storm? Perfect! It will keep the ratings up!" Shadow replied. "Well, ok then. You can do whatever you want. Now, if you excuse me, I got an amusement park to run," J said and hung up the call. "I'm sure they'll be ok in the storm," Shadow said, and got up to get some popcorn.

As Amy and Silver looked at the tent, or whatever you could call it, they were noticeably disappointed that they would have to sleep in this thing, but it did have enough space for the whole team. "Ok, so, what do we do now?" Silver asked, and Amy shrugged. "Sleep, I guess," Amy said, and then she felt a drop on her face. Then Silver did too. "Hey, is it storming?" Silver asked, and looked up to see a storm cloud forming, (well, see as much as you can for it being night-time and all.) "Oh, there is one. Luckily, we built this in time. Ok, go wake up Blaze. I'll go inform Espio," Amy said and ran off to go tell Espio. Silver walked up to Blaze, who was still sleeping. "Hey Blaze, wake up," Silver said, but Blaze didn't respond. "Ok, do I really have to do this? Come on, wake up!" Silver said and shook Blaze. "Ok, ok. I'm awake. What do you need?" Blaze said, wiping off the sand on her face. "There is a storm forming, but Amy and I made a shelter so we can sleep in it," Silver explained. "Oh, ok," Blaze responded, and got up. "You know Blaze since we're alone, I need to tell you something," Silver said. "Ok, go ahead." "Look so I-," "Come on guys, it's about to be raining," Amy said, interrupting Silver. "Oh, Amy needs us. You can tell me later," Blaze said. "Uh, ok then…," Silver said, and they went to go take shelter.

Meanwhile, with the Emeralds, the robot had retrieved some fish for the Emeralds. "Oh finally, we have food!" Wave said. "Um, how do we cook the food?" Vector asked, and everyone looked at him. "Uhh… robot, can you start a fire?" Robotnik asked the diving bot, and it shook it's head no. "I am programmed to collect fish, not start fires," the robot answered. "Ugh! Now how are suppose to eat!" Wave complained, and kicked a rock on the island. The rock hit the robot, and it broke into several pieces again and started a fire. "Uhh…" Wave tried to say something but was interrupted by Vector. "Well, we got a fire at least," Vector said, and then it started to rain, putting out the fire. "Uhh… nevermind," "You know what, forget this, I'm leaving!" Wave said and stormed off to the jet skis.

Fourteen hours have passed since the challenge started, and with the Rings, it started to rain heavy now, as everyone was tightly packed in the "shelter," some trying to sleep, others staying awake. Those being awake being Espio and Amy. "You know Amy, you should get some sleep, otherwise you'll be too tired to do anything," Espio told Amy. "Well, why aren't you sleeping?" Amy asked while crossing her arms. "I have to stand guard and make sure the shelter stays put while the storm is going on," Espio explained. "Well I can watch too," Amy replied. "We only need one person to watch," Espio said. "Ok, fine I'll go too-," Amy was about to say something but was interrupted by Shadow teleporting in front of the shelter. "You guys won the challenge. Congrats. You'll be teleported now," Shadow said, and pulled out a chaos emerald. "Wait, wha-," Amy tried to say again, but was interrupted by Shadow teleporting them to the island. "Emeralds, you guys lost for the first time. Now, we have to wait for the storm before we can begin the elimination ceremony. So, see you at the campfire when this is done." Shadow said when they teleported. "Hey wait, before we go, we need the egg back!" Jet said, and Shadow looked at him confused. "What egg?" "You know, the giant egg on our team." "Oh yeah, here you go," Shadow said, and kicked him the shell of the former, "Eggman," "No! Egg! Why?!" Jet cried out and fell to his knees crying.

The storm has passed, and the Emeralds gather at the campfire for the first time. "Emeralds, you have seen how this elimination works, so I do not need to explain to you. Idiots watching this show, we are forced to show you an ad, so watch it," Shadow said, and it cuts to Knuckles sitting on a stool. "Have you ever had problems with bats? Well, introducing the new Bat-Spray. The spray is very good at keeping any bat girls you have following you. Allow me to demonstrate," Knuckles said, and walked up to Rouge with the can. "What do you want Knuckles?" She asked while reading her book. "Nothing. Just take this!" Knuckles yelled and started spraying at Rouge. "Eeek! Get away from me!" Rouge yelled and flew away. "Works like a charm," Knuckles said after the chaos, and it cuts to an image of the Bat-Spray can, which shows it's price at Two million dollars. It cuts back to the elimination ceremony and Shadow.

"Welcome back, now, let's begin the ceremony. All of you have voted, so let us begin. The prizes today are bottles of air," Shadow said, and pulled out a tray of bottles filled with air. "Wait, you mean the other team got cupcakes and chili dogs, and you are giving us air!" Jet complained loudly. "Well, be thankful I am giving you something!" Shadow replied. "But we already have-," "SHUT UP! Now then, let's begin," Shadow said, and pulled out flashcards. "Wave got zero votes," Shadow began. "Oh yeah! I knew it!" Wave cheered and walked up to grab her air when she noticed it was missing. "Hey, where are the bottles?" Wave asked. "Air was too expensive," Shadow answered. "How is air-," "Go sit down," Shadow interrupted before she finished. "Robotnik, you got zero votes," Shadow continued. "Jet got zero votes," Shadow called out, and Jet cheered. "Oh yeah, I'm the best!" "Vector has also received zero votes," Shadow said, and Vector nodded. "Oh yeah!" "Charmy has received one vote," Shadow said. "Aw man, oh well, at least I stay," Charmy said. "Oh yeah, Charmy is still in!" Vector said after Charmy got done talking. "Storm has received one vote," Shadow said. "Now, bottom two, that eggshell, and Rouge. Who will survive the elimination?" Shadow asked, sounding super sarcastic. Then Rouge stood up. "There is no way I lost to the egg, so just say my name and let's throw away this disgusting thing!" Rouge said with confidence, and Shadow laughed to himself. "Actually, with three votes, you are eliminated!" Shadow said, and Rouge had a look of shock on her face. "Why? How?" Rouge asked, still shocked she lost to an egg. "Come on, follow me to the boat," Shadow said while pulling on her arm. "Good riddance she is gone," Wave said, and the team walked back to their cabin to get some sleep. Meanwhile, Tails was in his cabin, looking at a photo of Cream, with a tear in his eye. "Don't worry, Cream. Soon, we'll be together again."


	6. Chapter 6

(So, I would like to inform you guys about a few things: I have never played Sonic Riders, nor do I know the personality of Jet, so I don't know if his relationship with Wave is that he annoys her all the time and he is stupid :p. Regardless, it's my story, and I completely changed Rouge's personality as well, so I'm doing it that way anyway because it's my story. Anyways, to the story!)

Alright, you know the drill by now. All the contestants were standing outside the two cabins, as Shadow stood in front of them. "Alright, idiots. Listen up to the next challenge," Shadow began. "You are tasked with finding special gems hidden around the island. Your objective is to find these certain gems and collect points from doing so," Shadow explained, and pulled out five similar-looking gems, but had different colors, (And no, I will not be explaining them, since I am too lazy, so just imagine whatever you want the gem to look like, but make it around the size of a hand.) All the Emeralds looked at each other, knowing they made a mistake to vote out Rouge. After pulling them out, he grabs a blue one. "This first one equals one point," He said and dropped the gem to pick up another one, this time, being red. "This red one equals two," He continued, then dropping the gem to pick up a yellow one. "This one's three points," He began again and dropped the gem again to pick up a green one. "And this one's five points," Shadow finished and dropped the gem. "Hey wait, you still haven't explained that clear one," Tails exclaimed, and pointed to a clear gem on the table. "Oh, this one subtracts one point," Shadow said, and threw it behind him. "Wait, We find a gem, bring it to you, and it subtracts a point from us?" Wave asked, and Shadow nodded. "I actually wasn't suppose to do that, but since the faker isn't around, and since I care little about you guys, I've decided to do that, because I can," Shadow answered. "Now, go find those stupid gems. You have six hours," Shadow ordered, and the challenge started.

"Well, guys, we kind of messed up voting for Rouge," Vector said to the Emeralds and they nodded. "Well, we'll just have to improvise. Ok, I'll assign to you where to look for right now. Wave and Jet, you look up in the mountains, maybe there are some gems up there. Vector, Shadow might have hidden a couple of gems in the water, so you should check there in case. Charmy, you can look in the woods or something. And Storm, you look around this area and find any gems that could be hidden here," Robotnik explained, and everyone nodded. "Wait, what will you do?" Wave asked him. "I wait for help to arrive."

"Ok guys, we all need to go separate ways to have a better chance at finding them," Tails suggested to his team. "Good idea, I'll check the opposite side of the island. If Shadow was smart, he'd hide all the high gems over there," Espio said. "I'll go check by the dock. If he hid gems underwater or near the deck, I can get them with my telekinesis," Silver said. "I can check the cafeteria," Blaze suggested. "I'll go check east of the island," Amy said. "Alright, and I'll check here in case there is some here. Alright, let's do this." Tails said, and the Rings split up to go search for the gems.

Charmy didn't know why he needed to go look in the woods of all places, but he knew not to disrespect Robotnik, or Eggman, or whatever his name was. The egg being in the competition was really messing him up. He had been searching for a long time but did not find a single gem. "Why do I have to search in the woods? This place is so boring. I wanted to go to the mountains, or maybe even the beach. But no! I have to look in the woods," Charmy kept complaining to himself. "Ahem, young child bee," A voice behind Charmy was heard, and he swung his head around to face the person. And he seemed to be a wizard. "I am the great wizard of the woods! I can grant you any wish you want!" He said, waving a "wand," which was clearly a painted stick. "Oh cool! A wizard! Hey, mister wizard, do you think you could give me a green gem, kind of as big as my hand?" Charmy asked the wizard. "Ah yes! In fact, What if I told you I could give you a bigger gem than that?" The wizard asked Charmy, and he beamed. "Oh yes! I could get more points for that!" Charmy danced in the air excitedly. "Ok, follow me," the wizard said, and they walked until they stumbled upon the Master Emerald. "Oh. My. Gosh! I am so having this team win! Thank you so much!" Charmy thanked him. "You're welcome. However, you need to carry it away, as I am far too old to carry such a heavy item," The wizard informed him. "Oh… well, at least I will win us the challenge!" Charmy exclaimed and started to push the emerald away. "Now then, wizard away!" The wizard chanted and slowly walked away. With Knuckles. "Ah, I am back from my coffee break, now then…" Knuckles said as he walked out of his hut and to the emerald, but noticed it was missing. "DARN YOU, BATGIRL!" Five hours left.

Amy had reached the east part of the island fairly easily, but it did take about thirty minutes. Once she arrived, she noticed there was a strange-looking building, almost appearing as a temple. Curious, and thinking there might be a valuable gem inside, she stepped inside and began observing inside. It had strange drawings, and there were a bunch of artifacts. But what caught her eye was a basket of around three blue gems, sitting in the very middle, where a hole in the roof had the sun shine on the gems. "That looks cool. And I get some gems," Amy said to herself and picked up the gems. Suddenly, the whole building started to shake. "Uh oh. It's just like the movies isn't it?" Amy asked, and turned to the walls, where they began to open, and a giant boulder started to rampage towards her. "Yup! Just like them!" Amy said and began to run and scream for her life as the boulder destroyed more and more of the building. She made it out and moved out of the way just in time for the boulder to destroy the entrance and roll away into some unknown place. "Ugh! Not worth it for these gems! Whatever, guess I better head back now," Amy said with a sigh of relief and headed back to camp. Four hours left

Espio had been walking for what seemed like two hours. He had gone through a jungle, crossed a river, and even climbed the mountain and went down it to the other side. When he finally reached the other side, he was shocked to find… a person standing there. He was wearing a long black robe, and was facing the other direction, but knew Espio was there. "Ah, an opponent. Finally…" The man said, and he turned around. His face was still hidden from the robe but had a long white beard. "I'm not here to fight, I'm here for gems, that's it," Espio informed the old man, and the man chuckled. "Yes, I know. For the show. So that's why I make a proposition," The man told Espio, as he pulled out two green gems, looking exactly like the ones he's looking for. "Beat me in a duel, and I give you two of these gems," The man said to Espio. "And if I lose?" "You don't come back here. Ever," The man answered. "Well, I guess if you want a fight, and I need those gems, then here we go," Espio said and got into a fighting stance. Three hours remain.

Wave and Jet weren't the best of friends, more like… partners in their job. But now they are throwing that out of the window, they can act all they want because they know they probably won't win the end anyways. So, with them, they were, obviously, checking fir gems in the mountains. Well, it was more like Wave, because well… Jet was being an idiot, (at least in my story.) He was rambling on some type of egg god, and then how he dreamed of some hedgehog taking over the world or something, it wasn't important. "Jet, no offense, actually, I don't care, just shut up," Wave told Jet coldly, as she picked up a blue gem, and stuffed them in a duffel bag she somehow had. She currently collected three blue gems, including the one she picked up, and a green one. And Jet had picked up absolutely nothing, except for a stick. "Well jeez, no need to be rude," Jet replied sarcastically while rolling his eyes, as they continued hiking. "Jet, You literally have done nothing for the what, past three hours? The only two other people on our team that would be less useful then you right now is Rouge, who is gone, and the egg, who will be gone soon," Wave said to him, frustrated that of the experience she was having. "Ok, come on. I am waaaaaay more useful than, say, Charmy. I bet right now he has found absolutely nothing!" Jet retorted. "Whatever, I'm heading back now, and, please, at least find something useful," Wave pleaded, as she walked off. "Pfft, Ok, I'll show you," Jet said in a mocking tone, and continued on. He kept walking, and walking, and walking, and walking, and walking. "Ugh! Stupid! Nothing here!" Jet said to himself, frustrated. As soon as he said that, he saw two baskets. One had two blue gems, the other had five clear ones. "Wow! I found some gems! But… wasn't one of these gems suppose to minus your points?" Jet asked himself, concerned that he might cost his team. "Eh, might be bad memory," Jet said, shrugging, then picked the two baskets off. He then ran back to camp.

We cut back to Espio and the man, as they both get in a fighting stance. "I've heard a lot about you, Espio. But can you defeat such a master like me?" The man asked, and Espio chuckled to himself. "Look, I almost never lose. And when I do, I let me opponents win," Espio said. "Cocky, are you? Well, we'll just see who'll come out on top," The man said and threw a punch at Espio, but Espio grabbed his fist before it hit him. He then threw the man behind him, but the man spun in the air, throwing three ninja stars at Espio. Espio dashed backwards just in time to dodge the ninja stars to hit the ground. The man ran up to Espio and threw a kick at Espio, knocking him to the ground. Espio retaliated by punching him in the stomach, kicking him back, and stood back up to the ground. "Hm, it seems I did underestimate you, Espio," The man said when Espio stood up. "It seems you did," Espio said, as he threw a left punch. The man blocked it, and kicked Epsio in the stomach, and kneed him in the face. Espio punched him in the face back, jumped up into the air, and kicked him to the ground. "You have felt well, ninja. You may have your reward," The man said, as he stood back up, and handed Espio two green gems. "Thank you," Espio said, as he walked off. "He does have the determination to win. Let's hope he has more than that." Two hours left.

Tails had been searching for the past four hours but, hadn't found much yet. He only found a yellow and a blue gem. But he wasn't really focused on finding anything, as well, he was still upset about the whole… Cream situation. He was searching for a little bit every now and then but would give up and go back to thinking. While in one of those thinking moments, he heard a voice behind him. "You ok, Tails?" He heard a familiar voice to turn around and face Amy. "O-oh. Yeah. Absolutely. Just great," Tails kept rambling on how," fine," he was. "Ok, listen, we should talk about yesterday," Amy told him, and he looked at her confused. "What about yesterday. We won right?" Tails asked, and she shook her head. "No, not that. You mentioned something about Cream. Is… that bothering you? Cream's elimination?" Amy asked, and Tails sighed. "Yeah, it's just, I feel bad, you know? I mean, she didn't deserve to be eliminated. And I feel like I can't have private conversations with anyone on this island because I know we're being recorded right now," Tails explained as he sat down, with Amy sitting next to him. "Hey, it's alright. Sonic is in the hospital right now, so you can wonder how much I am panicking," Amy said while patting his head. "Yeah, I am too. Well, thanks for making me feel better. Now, I should probably go find more gems," Tails said, and got up. "I'll do the same. And remember, if you need to talk about anything, just ask," Amy told him, and walked off. One Hour Left.

Robotnik was currently sitting on a log, waiting for, "help to arrive." "Um, Eggman, why aren't you doing anything?" Vector asked as he walked up with one yellow gem and one red gem. "I am waiting," "Waiting for what? Are you just being lazy and not helping?" Vector asked, and Robotnik shook his head. "I'm waiting for help," Robotnik told him. "What help?" Vector asked, but didn't need answering, as a blue robot landed behind Robotnik. Mecha Sonic, (And no I don't mean Metal Sonic, I mean Mecha Sonic. But you probably already know him so let's move on.) "Ah, Mecha. I've been waiting for so long. Now, I need you to find these gems," Robotnik said, as he pulled out a piece of paper with pictures of gems he was required to find. "Yes, Master," Mecha Responded, as he flew away. Around fifty minutes later, he comes back with three blue gems and one green. "Ah, perfect. Now, go ahead and head back to base," Robotnik ordered, and the robot flew away. Time is up.

"Ok, idiots, gather around the cabins," Shadow ordered the contestants, as the two teams gather to show their gems. All except one person was present for the Emeralds team. "Ok, let me see the Emeralds first," Shadow said, as the team dumped the gems on the table, and Shadow counted the gems. "21 points. Absolutely pathetic," Shadow announced. "What, I thought we had 24?" Wave asked. "You did, but Jet brought five clear ones," Shadow informed them, and everyone gave death glares to Jet. Next up, the Rings brought their gems, and Shadow counted the Rings gems. "Rings have 25. They win even if you guys didn't bring five clear ones," Shadow said, and the Rings cheered. Then Vector remembered something. "Hey guys, where is Charmy?" Vector asked, and Charmy appeared, pulling the master emerald towards the group. "Hey, guys! Look what I found!" Charmy yelled, as he continued to pull the emerald with a rope. Everyone had a look of shock on their faces. Even Shadow was somewhat surprised. "How… how did you find that?" Shadow asked Charmy. "Some man in the wizard gave it to me," Charmy said. "Wait so do we win since he brought the Master Emerald?" Wave asked. "You know, I'm surprised, but no. You still lose," Shadow answered. "Oh, come on, I did all this work for nothing!"

The camera cuts to the elimination ceremony at the campfire, with the Emeralds sitting in their seats. "Emeralds, you lost again, so you guys suck," Shadow said. "Hey!" "Now, you know the rules already, so I don't need to baby you, now go vote for someone," Shadow ordered, and one by one, everyone went to vote for the person they wanted to eliminate. Once everyone was done, Shadow pulled out some flashcards. "All of you voted for the person you wanted to eliminate, so, let's begin," Shadow said. "The prizes today are tomatoes," Shadow said while pulling out a tray of six tomatoes. "Wow, you really are a bad host," Wave insulted Shadow. "Yeah, I know. Now, to get on with the votes. A lot of you got zero votes, so, let's begin," Shadow said, pulling out the first flashcard. "Wave, you have zero votes," Shadow said, and Wave smirked. "Yeah, I should have gotten zero votes," Wave said but was then hit in the face with a tomato, tomato juice, and other stuff a tomato has exploded everywhere. "Ah! My face!" "Vector, you have zero votes," Shadow continued. "Alright!" Vector cheered as he picked up a tomato. "Charmy, you have zero votes," Shadow called out, and Charmy flew to pick up a tomato. "The rest of you all at least got one vote," Shadow informed, looking at Jet, the "Eggman," and Storm. "Storm, you have one vote," Shadow said, and Storm sighed in relief that he could stay another day. "The last person that gets to stay is…" Shadow trailed, and Jet looked really nervous that he could lose to an egg. "Jet. You received one vote," Shadow finished, and Jet calmed down. "Ok, good," Jet said and grabbed the last tomato. "Sonic's egg had received four votes. He is eliminated," Shadow said. "Finally! The egg is gone!" Vector spoke out loud, as Shadow dragged the shell to the boat, threw the egg on the boat, and the egg set sail, never to be known where it would go.


	7. Chapter 7

(Hey everyone, I'm back with the next chapter, but before we do that, I got a review from a guest named Stardust Pie, and I would like to quickly go over this review:

" _I love how Metal Sonic has a similar personality to Sonic. You don't see that aspect of him a lot, and it's a nice change from how he's usually portrayed. Speaking of Metal Sonic, I cracked up at this part:_

_Sonic: Metal got one vote._

_Metal Sonic: Eh. Better than getting eliminated. *grabs a cupcake* Wait, I can't eat this."_

Yeah, I always thought of Metal as exactly like Sonic, because I think I remember Eggman building him to act like Sonic? I don't know, but I do agree that you don't see that personality a lot. Also, I appreciate you liking my joke. Anyways, now that I'm done, to the chapter!)

Shadow was doing the normal routine of waking the contestants up, but, this morning would be different. As he had something planned in his mind. Granted, he didn't want to do it, but he signed a contract. "Good morning, idiots. Today is my last day as the main host," Shadow said with a frown on his face, sad that he will no longer be able to torture the contestants. "Now, I have to do something. As you all know, you have all chose as a team to vote someone off your team. Well, we are doing a rejoining event," Shadow explained, and everyone gasped, as Knuckles, Cream, Metal Sonic, Rouge, and the egg, which now has bandages covering all over the shell, are revealed behind Shadow. "Oh, um, hi guys," Silver says nervously, as everyone, except Cream and the egg, glare at him angrily. "Hi Silver!" Cream replies to Silver while waving at him. "unfortunately, you guys will not be participating for these eliminated contestants. Instead, the contestants will compete in challenges until there are two people left. Then, since the Rings has fewer people, and I'm supposed to be nice, you guys can vote for who gets in your team. Emeralds, you won't be doing anything, so just go back inside your cabin or something," Shadow said, and all the Emeralds sigh and go back inside. "Now, to the first challenge."

The camera cuts to all the eliminated contestants standing in front of painting canvas. "The first challenge is a painting contest. Make a painting that isn't bad and I will rate you. Worst painting gets disqualified and you cannot rejoin the game," Shadow explained, as everyone picked up their paintbrush. "Go," Shadow commanded, and everyone went to work. Cream was slowly painting, making sure every drop was perfect. Meanwhile, Metal was going really fast. And I mean, really fast, probably mach one as waved the paintbrush on the canvas. Knuckles looked really bored while painting his painting, but the same can't be said for Rouge, who put a lot of detail into her painting. And the egg, well… it sat there. "Times up," Shadow said, and everyone stopped painting. First, was Knuckles painting, as he painted the Master Emerald. "Of course you would paint that," Shadow said, as he glanced at it and moved on to Cream's, where it was a heart, with the words, "I heart Shadow," "Ugh," Shadow gagged a little at how pathetic he thought the painting was. Next was Rouge, who obviously painted gems. "Rouge, get more creative." "Hey, gems are really beautiful, and they have so much emotion in them," Rouge retorted as Shadow moved on to Metal, who had painted drop for drop, an exact replica of Starry Night, (If you don't know what that is, and I don't know how you wouldn't know, just look it up.) "Whatever," Shadow said, as he moved on to the eggs painting, expecting nothing. What he didn't expect was the Mona Lisa painted on the canvas. "What the-," Shadow said as he fell back at the shock of this discovery. "How does an egg even paint?!" Knuckles asked. "Well, I judged all of your paintings, and I can say surely that you are all failures. However, the worst one by far is… Rouge," Shadow said while pointing to her. "Oh, whatever, I can just steal gems or something," Rouge said, as she sat up, and walked to the boat.

It then cuts to the rest of the eliminated contestants standing at the beach. "You're next challenge is a swimming race. You must swim to that buoy," Shadow said, as he pointed to a buoy flowing in the water. "Once you reach it, come back here. Last person to arrives loses. Go!" Shadow announced, and Cream and Knuckles began swimming. "Ha! Why swim when you can fly over the water!" Metal said as he started to fly extremely fast over the water. "Oh come on cheater!" Knuckles yelled at him as he passed by. "Eh, I don't care if he cheats or not," Shadow said as he pulled out popcorn. The egg still sat where it was. Metal was the first to come back, but Cream and Knuckles were still swimming. Suddenly, a jetpack was strapped to the egg, and it started flying towards the buoy. "Oh come on!" Knuckles complained again as the egg passed the buoy. But the egg didn't stop, as it hit the buoy, and caused a huge explosion, egg shards flying everywhere. "Oh… um," Shadow lost his words as he stuffed more popcorn in his mouth. Finally, Cream and Knuckles reached the beach. "Well, I guess since the egg is gone, you guys can move on," Shadow said.

It now cuts to Cream, Metal, and Knuckles standing on a dance floor with a huge screen in front of them. "The last challenge is a dancing competition. You must keep dancing until someone bails out," Shadow explained. "And...Go!" Shadow ordered as the first song played. Metal was keeping up, dancing it exactly right beat to beat. Cream was doing a good job, but Knuckles was struggling. It came to a part where they had to breakdance, and only Metal could pull it off. Cream tried but failed, and Knuckles completely screwed it up. After the song was over, it started to play the My Little Pony song. "Nope. Nope. Nope. Not worth it," Knuckles said and walked off the dance floor. "Congrats you two. You have made it this far. Now, the Rings will decide who you go with."

The camera cuts one more time to the Rings, Metal Sonic, and Cream at the campfire. "Cream, Metal, I really don't care for you guys at all, but I guess that doesn't matter since one of you will join the game," Shadow said, as Metal and Cream sat down. "Now, I'm forced to tell you guys that you have to explain why you want to come back. So please, make it quick," Shadow said, as Cream stood up. "Listen, guys, I know I didn't prove myself last time, but I will make it up, and I will change for the better. I really need that money for me and my mom, so getting close to winning it would be really nice," Cream spoke and sat down. Then, Metal stood up. "Listen, guys, if you vote me back, I can utterly destroy the other team. I have all the knowledge we need to win. So please, vote me if you are smart," Metal spoke and sat down too. "Now, instead of voting privately, we will vote right here, right now," Shadow explained. "Tails, you may go first," Shadow said, and Tails stood up. "Metal, as much as you were a help to us, I am voting Cream. She deserves to stay in the competition and is my friend. So, that's who I pick," Tails said and sat down. Next, Espio stood up. "I feel like Metal Sonic would provide more use for us. Sorry Cream, but as you stand, you wouldn't be able to provide for us for challenges," Espio explained, and sat down. Next, Amy stood up. "Cream, we have been best friends ever since we met. Of course, I vote for you. And Metal, you've hurt Sonic so many times so I don't forgive you for that," Amy spoke and sat down as well. Next up, Blaze stood up. "I vote for Metal, he could provide usefulness for us in challenges," Blaze said briefly and sat back down. Finally, Silver stood up. He glanced nervously at Blaze, and she nodded at him, which was a sign to just go with whatever he feels best at. "Silver, you have the final pick, what do you choose?" Shadow asked, and Silver thought for a moment. "As much as you are useful Metal, you work for Eggman. At any point could he take you over and make us lose. And, Cream has always tried her best at least. Cream is my vote," Silver said and sat down. "Silver. I'll kill you," Metal threatened and stared deeply into him. "Not if I kill you first," Blaze responded, and everyone, especially Silver and Metal looked at her, shocked by that response. "Well, Cream, welcome back. Metal, you must leave now," Shadow ordered, and Metal trotted away, but not before giving Silver one more death glare. "Welp, Silver. You did what you had to. I'm proud of that," Blaze said while giving him a hug. "H-huh? You aren't mad?" Silver asked in confusion. "Why would I?" Blaze asked. "You know what, I'm heading back to the cabin," Silver said when they stopped hugging. "I guess I'll do the same," Blaze said, and she left too. Espio and Amy just shrugged and walked off to do something else. Leaving Tails and Cream alone. "So Tails, about that thing you wanted to talk about…" Cream said while walking towards Tails. "Ok, well, since you're back. Listen… I've liked you for such a long time now, and I really really really wanted to say this, but I was too scared. But when you left, I felt so heartbroken. So I need you to not leave me again," Tails confessed. "Oh...Tails…" Cream started to say. "I felt the same way," She finished. "So… does that mean…?" Before Tails could finish, he was interrupted by Cream kissing him. "Yes, it does," Cream said when they finished. "Well, I'll head back to the cabin," Cream said, as she skipped away, leaving Tails there, red and confused.


	8. Chapter 8

(Woodface2005 reporting in again, so, I'm definitely writing a season two because this is so much fun to write, but I need more characters. So, to make up for this, there will be some returning characters, some new ones, and I will add OC's. If you are interested in having your OC be in season two, please PM me your OC description and personality. However, no shipping this OC with canon. Just can't do that lol. Anyways, some more reviews I want to go over:

Princess Lunar De Fluer:

_YES! Cream came back! Tailsream 4EVA!_

Lol yeah, I agree. Taiream is one of the best ships.

Stardust Pie, (again,):

_1\. Dang it, Knuckles! You have got to stop getting the Master Emerald stolen!_

_2\. Indiana Jones reference FTW!_

_3\. Honestly, I'm with Vector. About time the egg got eliminated._

1\. Yeah, Knuckles do your job.

2\. Well I'm uncreative with traps so there you go

3\. Hey, the egg was the best character. He didn't deserve to lose.

One more thing, I'm going to write a Joke AU of this fanfiction, so if you like the egg, and want to see it have a better chance to win, then read that. Don't know if I'll make the egg win, but remember that that fanfiction will be NON-CANON to this one.

Anyways, that's all I gotta say, to the chapter!)

You know, Shadow and Sonic really love that rock. I mean, I don't blame them. It is a very shiny rock, and it is huge. Very nice rock. Huh? Oh, wait I'm going off-topic? *cuts to a "We will be right back message* Ok, so Shadow is doing the normal routine of waking everybody up. Sadly, he knows that today Sonic will have been healed, so he cannot torture the contestants. "Good morning idiots. Today is the day my powers will be stripped away," Shadow announced. "SONNIKU IS BACK?!" Amy cheered and ran towards Shadow, but before she reached him, he pulled out a taser and shocked her. "Nope, not today," He said while Amy fainted to the ground. "Um, Shadow, is he ok?" Cream asked, and Shadow shook his head. "I hope not. Anyways, welcome back Sonic," Shadow said while pointing to Sonic standing on the rock with a cape on. "I may have been defeated, but now I return!" Sonic yelled, pointing his finger towards the sky. "And he is still an idiot," Eggman whispered to his team. "Anyways, since I've returned, I, Sonic The Hedgehog, will get my host powers back," He said, pulling the cape off, and throwing it into the woods. "Now, the teams are going to be broke up for this challenge. You will all be back in your normal teams after this," Sonic explained. "Today's challenge is a hunger games type of challenge," Sonic said, with Shadow pointing to a pile of nerf guns. "Um, where did you get those?" Tails asked. "I don't know," Sonic answered. "Now, let's take you to where you begin," Sonic said, and Shadow pulled out a chaos emerald, teleporting everyone to the hunger games area.

Everyone was in a pod, and all facing the middle, full of nerf guns. "If you are hit, you will be disqualified from the challenge," Sonic announced in a microphone. "The challenge starts now," Sonic said and pushed a button, releasing everyone from the pods. Automatically, Storm, Jet, Vector, and Amy rush to the middle. Storm grabs a single-shot pistol and shot it at Jet. In slow motion, you can see the bullet heading for Jet's face, and Jet having a horrified reaction on his face. The bullet strikes him in the face, and he falls to the ground. Amy charges at Storm, with a minigun in her hands. "Sayonara, Storm," Amy said to Storm and unleashed all the bullets onto him. Vector coward away when he found out she had a mini-gun. "Jet and Storm are out of the challenge!" Sonic said through the microphone, as Shadow drags away the two.

The rest of the people that didn't go to the middle all scrambled to different areas. Tails was currently scavenging for any type of weapon but currently had nothing. He then found a box, labeled, "Totally no nerf gun inside." Of course, he looked in it and found a MEGA Centurion. "Well, this will have to do," He said to himself. "Hey, Tails," Someone said behind him, and when he turned around, it was Cream. "Oh, hey Cream. So you going to shoot me or…?" Tails asked, and Cream chuckled. "Heh, of course not Tails. If I was, I would have done it by now. I actually came here to see if you want to team up," Cream explained. "Like for the whole competition or?" "Yeah, if you want to." "Sure, why not…" Tails answered as they walk with each other to find more supplies.

Since Silver and Blaze were in an alliance, they were currently searching together for any type of guns. So far, they only had a Modulus ECS-10, (had to look this one and all the other ones up lol.) They were searching near the mountain and had strangely found some shacks nearby, probably built by Sonic and Shadow. "Ok, Silver, go check those shacks over there, I'll go check up on the mountain. If you get done searching before me, wait here. I'll do the same if I'm done early," Blaze explained, and Silver nodded. "Will do," Silver replied, and Blaze left for the mountain. Silver checked through the shacks and found a, (oh boy another search,) Elite blaster Rhino. "Oh cool, this should be a good weapon," Silver said to himself. Little did he know, nearby, the Chaotix, with Espio with them since they were friends, was spying on him, with Vector scoping him with a CS-6 Longstrike, (Rip only OGs remember.) "Vector, you sure you won't-," "Yeah, yeah. Trust me, Espio. I got it," Vector told Espio, aiming for Silver's head. He pulled the trigger, and the bullet swerved in the air. It just barely missed Silver. "Huh?" Silver asked in confusion, as he saw the bullet fly past him. "Uh oh," Vector said out loud, and Silver set down the Rhino, and opened fire into the forest. Quickly, the Chaotix got into cover as the bullets flew everywhere. "How do we take him out?!" Charmy asked as he ducked behind a tree. "I don't know!" Vector replied as a bullet hit him. "Vector, you're out!" Sonic said into the microphone. "Guys, it's up to you now!" Vector yelled, and ran away, dropping the Longshot. "Charmy, pass it to me!" Espio yelled over the gunfire. When Charmy tried to, he was hit as well. "Charmy, that's a hit!" Sonic said into the microphone. "Espio, win it for us!" Charmy yelled as flew away fastly. Suddenly, Silver ran out of ammo. "Uh oh," Silver said as soon as he realized this, and Espio sprinted for the sniper. He grabbed it, jumped in the air, and pulled the trigger. But nothing happened. "Shoot, it's jammed," Espio thought and Silver took the opportunity to reload the Rhino and spray Espio. One bullet hit him, and he was out.

Currently, with Amy, she was scouting for any targets she could find. She was loaded from looting the whole middle. She had assault rifles, pistols, and the minigun she used to eliminate Jet and Storm. So, when she found Robotnik scavenging inside a small tent labeled, "Freez Gunz," She took her chance to hide until the perfect moment. After all, Eggman only had a Jolt, (aka a one shot gun,) with no extra ammo. When he walked back outside, she started spraying with multiple guns, bullets flying everywhere. Eggman ducked behind a convenient rock that probably wasn't there before, and took cover. He was currently terrified, as it only took one bullet to eliminate you. However, he soon calculated what he would need to do to hit his shot. He stood up and fired. The bullet, in slow motion, aimed towards Amy's face. She screamed, but at the last second, the bullet fell to the ground, missing Amy. They both just stared at each other for a few seconds, then Amy shot him, eliminating him from the challenge.

Back to the Tails and Cream, they had been searching near the dock and found a DoubleBreach. "Here Cream, take this," Tails said, and gave the shotgun to Cream. "Oh, um, thank you," She thanked him. "So, about last…," Tails began. "Well, I feel the same way Tails. In fact, after all this is over, we can have a nice dinner, under a full moon," Cream suggested. "That would be nice," Tails remarked. Well, there is a habit of spying on people, as Wave was sneaking up on them. As soon as Tails said that, she aimed with her Stryfe CQ-10 and shot Cream in the head. Cream felt a soft object hit her head. "Wait what?! You got shot and hit!" Tails said as she saw Wave. When she realized this, she started firing at Tails. Cream couldn't help, so she put down the DoubleBreach and walked away from the fight. Wave had to reload, and Tails took the opportunity to aim down, and shoot Wave. Wave was hit, so she was out. "Hmph. I'll get you soon Tails," Wave said smugly and walked away.

A few minutes after the fight, and waiting, Blaze had came back to Silver, empty-handed. She was confused about why there were a lot of bullets on the ground. "Um, what happened?" Blaze questioned. "The Chaotix attacked me, but they only had one gun, so I got them," Silver explained. "Oh. Well, at least we another gun," Blaze remarked. "Yeah, I guess so," Silver replied. Suddenly, Amy came, charging out of the bushes. She started firing at them, and they both ducked behind a shack. "Silver, how in the world do we fight Amy?! She has so many guns!" Blaze asked Silver over the hundreds of bullets flying everywhere. "Wait, I can use my telekinesis to pull away her guns from her, then she can't do anything!" Silver suggested, and Blaze nodded. "Good idea, just be careful not to get hit," Blaze told him, and Silver poked his head out, and reached his hands out. The guns started to glow, and all of Amy's guns were suddenly stripped from her and floated into the air. "Huh?" Amy asked in confusion, and Blaze shot her with her Modulus. "Oh, dang it," Amy said when she realized she was hit. "Finally," Blaze said while saying. I guess Tails was following the tradition of spying on people, as he too was spying on the fight. "Now's my chance,' He thought as he put his sights on Silver. He pulled the trigger, and the bullet hit Silver. "Ow! Huh?" Silver said when he realized was hit. Now it was Tails vs Blaze. Blaze quickly hid again, but she knew she was no match for whoever was sniping her, as she didn't have the distance. So, she quickly ran up closer to where she was being shot and hid behind a log. Another bullet was shot at her, but it missed. She then saw Tails, and she was in range now. She peaked up and shot him. "Blaze is the winner!" Sonic announced in the microphone. "Now, everyone meet me at the campfire for the ceremony tonight."

The camera cuts to everyone at the campfire. "All of you gather to eliminate another contestant. Now, first things first, since Blaze won the competition, she is immune for this ceremony. Also, since Cream came back, Cream is also immune for this ceremony," Sonic explained. "The prizes today are pencils," Sonic said, pulling out a box of eleven pencils. "Now, begin the voting," Sonic ordered, as it cuts to an ad. "Introducing, the new Money. You can buy money to buy things! So, for example, five dollars= one dollar! Buy now!" Someone talking over an image of money said, listing it as five dollars per dollar. It then cuts back to the campfire. "So, now that everyone is done, let's begin the ceremony. First off, Cream and Blaze, here you go," Sonic said, throwing two pencils at them. When they both caught theirs, they were both a little disappointed that this was all they would get. "Next, Espio obviously got zero votes," Sonic said, and Espio grabbed his pencil. "Storm got zero votes," Sonic continued, and Storm happily grabbed his pencil. "Wave got zero votes," Sonic said, and threw Wave her pencil, which hit her. "Ow!" "Charmy surprisingly got zero votes," Sonic said. "Hey!" Charmy said, anrgy at the insult, but still took his pencil. "Vector got zero votes," Sonic said, and Vector grabbed his pencil. "Alright, the Chaotix stay another day!" Vector cheered when he sat back down. "Now, that's all the people that got zero votes. Everyone that remains each at least got one vote. So, to start it out, Tails got one vote," Sonic said, and threw Tails his pencil. He caught it, and high fived Cream. "Huh? Why did you do that?" Jet asked. "I don't know," Tails replied. "Silver got one vote," Sonic continued his process, and Silver levitated his pencil towards himself, sighing in relief he gets to stay."Eggman… you got two votes... " Sonic said, hating the fact that he had to let his arch-nemesis stay in his own show. I mean, he could kick him out, but he's a hero. So Eggman stays. "Maybe you aren't so bad after all…" Eggman said, as he grabbed his pencil and sat back down. "Jet, Amy, you guys are the last two remaining. Jet, you are a complete idiot," Sonic said to Jet. "Oh yeah, come on. Let's throw hands-," "And Amy, you're annoying," Sonic said to Amy. "Now, the votes are 5-3. So the person with three votes is…" Sonic said, and Amy was getting real nervous. "Amy," Sonic finished. Jet had a look of shock on his face. "Jet, you have received five votes. That is more than enough," Sonic explained to him. "What?! But why?!" Jet asked, still shocked. "Because, Jet, we think it's in our best interest not to have you on our team," Vector explained to him. "Well, Jet. It's been fun, but you already know I'll make it," Amy said, but Sonic chuckled."What's so funny, Sonic?" Tails asked. "Well, since Cream rejoined, we needed to make it fair. So this ceremony is a double elimination," Sonic explained, as Amy and Jet had a look of shock on their faces. "So, that means, we're both eliminated?" Amy asked. "Yup, now go to the boat," Sonic ordered, as the two made their walk of shame to the boat. "Wait, so Sonic, who's that last pencil for?" Silver asked. "Oh, it's for me," Sonic said and took a bite out of the pencil.

Jet and Amy had both reached the boat where Shadow was waiting. "I'll never forgive you guys," Jet said sternly and got on the boat. "Well, before I go, I love you Sonikku!" Amy yelled one last time and got on the boat. The engines started, and the three drifted off to an unknown place. "Ugh, good riddance she is gone," Sonic said to himself. "You know, faker. I have to agree with you. However, since she is gone, I won't get to use my taser again," Shadow said, taking a bite out of his sandwhich. "By the way, Shadow, what happened to my chili dogs?" Sonic asked him. "Oh, I gave them away to the contestants as prizes." "Wait, what?"


	9. Chapter 9 delayed for now

Listen, guys, for now, I need to delay the next chapter. A lot, and I do mean a lot has just happened. I won't go into details, but I need at least a week to get over this. And that's just to get back to writing. I haven't even started writing the chapter. So yeah, can't guarantee when I'll be back, but I do want to continue. Stay tuned.


	10. Chapter 9

(I'm back! I had a lot going on, but I am back. Long story short, concussions suck. Anyways, I have slightly bad news. You know how I was wasn't posting for a year? Well, I was working on another fanfiction account and its story. And now I want to continue them since I never continued the stories after coming back here. So I'll be focusing on those stories. Don't worry, I will continue on both that account and this account. One more thing, I am going to post the first chapter to an AU of this story, maybe coming after a week. Anyways, enough talk, onto the story!)

It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming-, wait what? Wrong quote? Oh, uh-, *Take 2* It's a pleasant morning out here. Animals grazing in the woods, and birds chirping. You know what would make it even better? A blue hedgehog with an IQ of 50 screaming into a megaphone. "Alright, contestants. Wake up!" Sonic yelled through the megaphone as ten grumpy contestants walked out of their cabins. "So everyone, congrats, it's the final ten. How do you all feel?" Sonic asked, with a sinister look on his face. "To be honest, I had a horrible time sleeping last night," Charmy said, having bloodshot eyes. "Well, I don't care at all. Because it's time for today's next challenge. Today's challenge is to run away from the crazed Taser Man," Sonic explained, pulling up a picture of Shadow with a Jason mask on. "Um, Sonic, that's Shadow," Silver pointed out. "No, it's the crazed Taser Man, and if he tases you, you are out," Sonic finished. "This does not seem safe at all," Tails said nervously. "Nope, it's not," Sonic replied. "The challenge begins now," Sonic declared, and everyone rushed off to safety.

Vector and Charmy decided to hide in the woods, thinking that there would be no chance for Shadow to catch them. "You know Vector, I've always wondered, is Infinity odd or even?" Charmy asked him. "Charmy, you know I failed history class so how am I supposed to know?" "Um, Vector, that's-," before Charmy could finish, they heard a twig snap. They turned to the direction they heard it very slowly. "Are twigs supposed to snap on their own?" Charmy asked Vector. "Y-yeah. Of course. You didn't know that?" Vector replied nervously, as they start backing away. Suddenly, Shadow appears with the same Jason mask, and charges at them, sparks forming from the taser. "I DON'T WANNA BE TASED AGAIN!" Vector cried out as he sprinted away, leaving Charmy alone to fend for himself. "Uh.." he thought for a moment, before looking up to see a branch on a tree. He flew up and sat on the branch. "Haha, Shadow. I'm smarter than you," Charmy teased. What he forgot, however, is that Shadow could teleport to him. Once he did, Charmy just sat there, knowing what was going to happen next. I'll spare you the details.

Cream and Tails were currently hiding in a shack next to the fishing bay, (Wait, there is a fishing bay?) east of the island. "So… is that what this challenge is? Running away from a person who wants to tase us all?" Tails questioned silently to Cream. "It looks like it. I guess Sonic is getting more out of hand as time goes on," Cream replied. Meanwhile, Shadow was stalking the couple, as he heard them talking in the shack. He tiptoed to the front door, then smashed it open, taser in hand. "Uh oh," Tails said, as Shadow approached slowly. "Um, Tails, you got a plan or what?" Cream asked as they backed away from Shadow. Tails looked around in the room and saw a window. "Yeah, I do. Come on!" Tails commanded as he and Cream jumped out the window right before Shadow reached them. They then darted away, as Shadow went out of the cabin. They were too far to reach at this point, so he walked away to find new targets.

Wave thought it would be a good idea to go as far as possible, so she headed as far north. What she found was an old man, in a black robe with a long white beard. "Hello, Wave. I wasn't expecting you, but it is still great to see you," The man said without turning his head. "Uuuhhh… right…. So I just need to-," "Ah, you don't need to leave, because you have everything you need is right here," The man interrupted here. "Um, what is that exactly?" Wave asked, disturbed by this weirdo in the forest. "It is a device that will help you survive the psycho tasing everyone," The man explained. "What kind of device?" "It is a device that will annoy him so much, he will be forced to leave the area. Of course, you too will be forced to sit through it, but it will ensure your survival," The man continued. "Ok, so what do you want from me then?" Wave asked. "Well, I would ask for a duel, but you are not worthy of one. Instead, I will ask you of something." "What is it?" "That blue hedgehog, Sonic. He has these things called, 'chili dogs,' and I've never had them. I want to see how it tastes. Bring me one of his chili dogs, and you receive my device," The man instructed. "Um, that is almost impossible. Do you know how much he guards those things? If he finds out I stole one, he will make my life harder here than it already is," Wave complained. "Well, if I don't have one in my hand, you won't get my device," The man told her. She sighed and walked off to go do her mission.

With Espio, he had been meditating in the forest, thinking that this challenge would be easy, as all he would have to do is just not get tased. I mean, come on, he is a ninja, right? He started hearing footsteps, already knowing who it is. "You try to tase me, do you not? Well, I won't be an easy target you know," Espio said, feeling cocky he will win the duel. Shadow doesn't reply, (Mostly because he is having way too much fun with this,) and takes another step. "Hmph, so be it," Espio said while standing up. He got into a fighting stance. Shadow runs up to Espio and swipes the taser left, the electricity inches away from his face. Espio kicks Shadow away. He then grabs him by the arm and disarmed him. He threw Shadow to the side, wiping his hands. Shadow got an idea and pulled out a green chaos emerald. "Chaos… CONTROL!" He commanded, and time froze. He picked up his taser and tased Espio in the arm. He walked away, and time unfroze as Espio fell to his knees, clutching his arm. "Guess I shouldn't have been cocky, huh?"

Vector had been frantically running all this time, trying to find any spot to hide in. "Gosh darn it! Where is a hiding spot?!" Vector asked panickily, having already tried a fridge, a blanket, and a behind a tree, he couldn't find a perfect hiding spot. What he didn't know, however, was that Shadow was following him the whole time. Vector was trying to see if he could fit in a bush, and when he turned around and saw Shadow, he knew what would come next.

With Tails and Cream, they were still running away from the shack until they knew they found a perfect hiding spot. Once they came across the Rings and Emeralds cabins', they immediately stepped in the Rings. They then locked the door to make sure he wouldn't get in. "Wow, that was intense," Tails said while trying to catch his breath. "Yeah… that was," Cream agreed, and laid down on the bed. They heard a window smash behind them, as Shadow crawled through the window and into the cabin. Tails sprinted to the door, but it was still locked. Cream and Tails just looked at Shadow, and… you know what happens.

Wave thought that getting one of Sonic's chili dogs would likely not end well. He is a host after all. So when she found out that the host room was unguarded and nobody to be in there, she was surprised. She opened the freezer and grabbed a chili dog when she heard the door being opened. Panicking, she hid behind the desk that was in the office. Sonic walked through the door on the phone. "Alright, listen Shadow, this challenge is going too slow, so I'll tell you where the contestants are hiding," Sonic said on the phone, sitting at the desk, and turning on the cameras. "Ok, Eggman is huddled at the dock crying, Storm is in the cafeteria eating donuts, and I can't find Blaze, Silver, or Wave. Hmm.." Sonic said, getting suspicious. "Oh well, we know where two are. Huh? Oh, you're by the dock? Well get Eggman then, you know how much I hate him," Sonic ordered to Shadow through the phone as he left the room and closed the door. Wave gave a sigh of relief as she stood up, microwaved the chili dog, and went to go give it to the strange man.

You know, even someone as tough as Eggman, who has tried to destroy the world multiple times, even someone like him can break. He is currently on the deck, sobbing over his inventiable doom. He looked up and saw Shadow, taser in hand. He turned on the taser and the electricity lighted up like a lightsaber. He slowly approached Eggman. "Please, have mercy," Eggman pleaded, but it was too late. Once Shadow got up to him, he tased his arm, and Eggman fell unconscious.

Wave had finally reached back to where the old man was, and he was still standing in the same spot. "Um, I have the chili dog," Wave said, waving it in the air. "Ah, good. Give it to me," The man said while turning around. Wave put the chili dog in his hand and took out a music player. "Wait what?! This is all you give me?!" Wave complained. "I promise you, this is more than what it seems," The man told her, and walked away. Wave was very upset but decided she might as well use it. While she was heading back, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Shadow with his Jason mask. "Uhh… hey Taser Man, I have something for you," Wave announced and pulled out the music player. She hit play, and the My Little Pony theme song started playing. "What the?" Wave said, confused why it started playing that song. "Oh no… not that… the cringe…" Shadow said while falling to his knees. "Ugh… I'll… I'll get you later...," Shadow said, and ran away from Wave. "Huh… guess that was worth it,"

Storm was having the time of his life. Unlimited donuts, all the drinks to himself, and even a music player, (don't ask me how he got one.) It was like a party to himself. It was a shame that Storm didn't notice Shadow leaning at the front door of the cafeteria. When he did, the music stopped, and they stared at each other for a few seconds. "Uh… please spare me," Storm asked, and… well, Shadow didn't. As soon as Storm fainted, Wave walked in, saw Shadow with his taser and Storm on the floor and froze. "Um…" Wave said, then frantically tried to pull the music player out, but Shadow was quicker to tase her. "And the Rings win!" Sonic announced when he walked in, along with the other contestants, aside from Silver and Blaze. "Are you kidding me?" Wave said when she sat up. "Hey guys, where is Blaze and Silver?" Tails asked when suddenly Silver and Blaze walked to the group. "Where have you guys been?" Espio asked. "We hid on the mountain the whole time," Blaze explained. "Oh," Espio replied. "Emeralds, see you at the campfire tonight."

The camera cuts to the campfire, all five of the emeralds are very unpleased. "Hello, Emeralds. Welcome back to the elimination ceremony. You all know the drill. And Audience, we need to show you an ad while they vote," Sonic said, and it cuts to Eggman sitting on a stool. "Do you have a problem with hedgehogs that can break the sound barrier? Well, I have an item for you. The Amy-Bot is a robot designed just like a certain annoying pink hedgehog. It will chase your annoying blue hedgehog at the same speed. Let's see it in action," Eggman explained the product, and cuts to Sonic stretching in the street. "Now, I have here fifty Amy-Bot's that once detect Sonic there, will chase him around the speed of sound. Now then, let's see what happens," Eggman finished, and a rumbling noise was heard. Sonic looks towards the direction and sees a bunch of robots looking like Amy, chanting his name. "Oh no, my worst nightmare!" Sonic screamed and ran away. "As you can see, it works," Eggman said, and it shows an image of the robot and the price listed at $150,000.

It cuts back to the campfire, everyone had finished voting. "All right! Now that we finished, let us begin the ceremony. Today, the prizes are one-dollar United States bills," Sonic said, pulling out four one-dollar bills. "Now then, first off, the only person with zero votes is Wave," Sonic said. "I knew you guys would have common sense," Wave said smugly and grabbed a dollar. "Vector, you received one vote," Sonic continued. Vector grabbed his dollar. "Storm, you got one vote," Sonic said. "Yipee!" Storm yelled gladly and took a dollar. "Charmy, Eggman. One of you got two votes," Sonic informed. "The last person safe is…" Sonic trailed, and Eggman started sweating. Charmy also looked nervous. "Eggman, sadly," Sonic said. Eggman ignored Sonic's statement and grabbed his dollar. "Aw man, I really liked doing this competition," Charmy said with a sad tone. "No! Not Charmy, man. Now all I have left is Espio and we aren't on the same team," Vector said also with a sad tone. "I thought you hated him," Wave said to Vector. "Well, he is annoying, but I still care for him in a way," Vector said to Wave harshly. Charmy flew to the boat, where Shadow stood. "Alright, idiot, get in the boat," Shadow said, pointing at the boat. He did so, and the boat started, as Charmy left the island, not returning for a while.


	11. Chapter 10

(Hey guys, so I might need to slow down on the updates for this story, because like I said in the last chapter, I'm focusing more on my other account, so it'll be harder to focus on both of them at the same time. Not only that, but I have a big project coming up, Victory Through Blood, so it won't be easy to finish this all up. With that being said, I want to continue writing this, as it is a lot of fun. I just won't have as much time to work on it. Now then, onto the chapter.)

It is really hard to come up with something witty about that rock. Um… oh, I know! My jokes on that rock have been so dried up, they hit rock bottom! Wait, what? Am I going off-topic? Oh, um… *Take 2* Sonic and Shadow were standing on the rock they usually stood on, with the megaphone in Shadow's hand. "So you put it up to your mouth, and press that button, start yelling something, and then press the button again to turn in off," Sonic explained to Shadow. Shadow did what he was told, and yelled into the megaphone. "ALRIGHT IDIOTS! IT'S TIME FOR THE GAMESHOW CHALLENGE THING!" Shadow yelled, and pressed the button to turn it off. "Did it work?" Shadow asked, and Sonic nodded. "You could have worded it better, but you get the idea," Sonic answered. The nine tired contestants stormed out, really not looking forward to the next challenge, even though they should expect what to come by now. "Alright contestants, today's challenge is a sword fighting contest. One person on each team will come up to duel someone. If they win, they stay in. If they lose, they are disqualified. But before we begin, Rings, since you have one more person than the Emeralds, you must choose someone to stay out of the contest," Sonic said to them. "Wait, sword fighting? They aren't real swords right?" Tails asked. "Nope, they're plastic," Sonic answered, and Tails sighed of relief. After some brief discussion, it was decided that Cream should stay out of this challenge.

"Alright, so some ground rules before we begin. Number one, no using powers that you have," Sonic began. "Oh come on!" Silver and Blaze said in unison. "Number two, if you fall to the ground, you are eliminated. And finally, no cheating. Understood?" Sonic finished, and everyone nodded. "Good. Alright, first up, Tails vs Eggman!" Sonic said and threw a sword to each of them.

Tails raised his sword up to Robotnik. Robotnik doing the same. "You can always give up Eggman." "To you? Never. I've managed to beat Sonic, so I can definitely beat his sidekick," Robotnik teased, and Tails struck him, Robotnik blocking him. Robotnik swung to the right, but Tails blocked that too. Tails dashed to the right, and they swung a few times, the swords clashing against each other. Tails kept circling Robotnik, however, and Robotnik being old and slow, couldn't keep up. Tails hit him in the back, and he fell to his knees. Tails struck him one more time and Robotnik fell to the ground. "And Round 1, Tails wins!" Sonic cheered. "Next up, Silver vs Storm!"

Silver spun the sword around his hands, and Storm was shaking. "You can give up now you know?" Silver suggested. "No! If I give up, then we might lose! I won't back down!" Storm raised up his sword and hit Silver with all his force. Silver dodged to the right. He then struck Storm a few times, but it didn't much since he was much bigger than him. Storm kept hitting Silver with full force, and Silver kept blocking it, but it got harder and harder as his energy drained from the fight. 'I got to think of some way to disarm him,' Silver thought, blocking another attack. He then came up with an idea. He jumped into the air, and Storm tried to hit him again but missed. Silver landed behind him and hit him in the back. Then, before Storm could react, Silver ran up to his side and hit him in the had, dropping the sword from his grasp. "What?" Storm said in shock, as Silver dealt the final blow and Storm fell to the ground. "Silver will be proceeding to the next round," Sonic announced. "Next fight, Wave vs Blaze!"

Wave and Blaze both armed themselves and stepped in the ring. Both stared down the enemy, waiting for them to attack. Finally, Blaze swung first, but Wave deflected it. She dashed to the right and swung. It hit Blaze, but she stood her ground, and swung back, almost touching Wave.

They both swung at each other, the blades grinding against one another. Wave raised her sword in the sky and struck with all her might. Blaze tried to block it, but the force knocked the blade out of her hand and knocked her to the ground. "Wave has beaten Blaze, and thus will move on," Sonic said. "Next fight, Espio vs Vector,"

Vector knew he didn't stand a chance, because since he worked with Espio a lot, he knows what he is capable of. And he knows that the chances of winning are about the same as Sonic going onto a date with Amy. So basically, he can't win. As Espio picked up the sword, he started to quiver a little. "You know, Vector, you can give up now, and not have to deal with wasting your energy," Espio said while staring him down. "Like Storm said, I do not want to get voted out, so I'll try, even though I know what you can," Vector said as he raised his sword to him. "Very well then, let's get this over with," Espio said. Vector swung first, but Espio easily dodged and hit him in retaliation. It hit him in the stomach, but Vector still stood and attacked again. Espio also dodged that one. Vector took three more swings, with Espio blocking them all. Espio then swung back at Vector, hitting him again. He jumped behind him, and hit him in the back of his leg, having him fall to one knee, and he dropped his sword. He walked back in front of him and raised up the sword to swing. "Any last words?" Espio asked him, and Vector shook his head. Saying nothing else, he swung at him, and Vector fell. "Espio won the duel!" Sonic announced. "Our next battle is between Tails and Wave."

Tails and Wave both held their swords towards the enemy. Tails had struck first, but Wave blocked it. Wave attacked back, but Tails, being quicker than her, moved out of the way before she could hit him. Tails tried to hit her a couple of times, but Wave kept blocking, and Tails moved too fast for Wave to hit him. Finally, though, Wave used all her strength and hit Tails with full force sending him flying a couple of feet, and fell to the ground. "Wave wins the fight! Next up, Silver vs Wave!"

Silver, having watched Wave dueling everyone, was getting nervous that he might not be able to defeat Wave. But, like Storm and Vector before him, he would rather try than be a coward. He picked up his sword, and Wave stepped forward. Wave had the first attack and struck Silver's sword. Silver pushed away Wave's blade and sliced at Wave, which Wave blocked the incoming attack. They clashed and slashed, but Wave proved to be stronger. Using the force she had been using in her fights, she knocked away Silver's blade. Since Silver couldn't use his telekinesis, he was basically defeated. And with one slash, he was on the ground, defeated. "Wave has defeated another person! Now it is down to the final two, Wave vs Espio!"

Espio and Wave both stood in front of each other, locking eyes with each other. "To be honest, Wave, I have never met such a worthy fighter before. Your skills prove that you not only stand a chance against me but can match me. And let me say this; I admit that I don't know that even I could defeat you. But yet here I stand, my blade in hand, and I will fight you to the end," Espio gave his speech, and pulled out his sword. "I know about your combat experience, and all I can say is that I'm ready for whatever you bring at me," was all Wave replied. Wave gave the first hit, but Espio dashed backward, dodging the slash. Espio was much faster than Wave, and even Tails, providing quick jabs and swings. Still, Wave blocked them all. Wave then attacked back, and they clashed against each other. Espio prepared to hit with all his might, and Wave did the same. They both swung, the blades hitting against each other, and hitting the enemy. They were both hits with full force but stood there for a while. Finally, Espio fell to his knees. "Guess I couldn't defeat you this time, huh?" Espio said and fell to the ground. "And the Emeralds win!" Sonic cheered, as the Rings rushed to Espio to check up on him. Meanwhile, Wave was very upset with the Emeralds. "You guys are so useless, I am the only reason we won," Wave said angerly, and sat beside them. "Hey, I fought Espio! How could I defeat him?!" Vector asked Wave, and they got into an argument. "Rings, I will see you at the campfire tonight."

The camera cuts to the campfire, as Tails, Blaze, Silver, Cream, and Espio sit in their seats, waiting for the ceremony to begin. "Rings, you guys lost the challenge. Now one of you must be eliminated. You all know how the voting works. Now audience, we'll be back after this commercial break," Sonic said to the camera, as it cuts to an empty jar. "Air. Sweet, sweet air," A voice readout, as it listed the price for the air as $2,000. It cuts back to the campfire, where the ceremony begins. "Alright, now that we are done, let's begin the ceremony. Today's prizes are oatmeal raisin cookies," Sonic said, pulling out four oatmeal raisin cookies. Tails had a disgusted look on his face. "Really, oatmeal raisin?" Tails asked. "Hey, Oatmeal raisin is the best cookie. At least I give you something. Now then, the first person safe is Tails, with zero votes," Sonic said and tossed him the cookie, and he caught it. "Next person safe is Espio, also with zero votes," Sonic continued, and threw Espio the cookie, which he caught. "The final person with zero votes is Silver," Sonic said, and Silver levitated the cookie to him. "Wait, that means…" Tails and Silver said in unison, as Sonic interrupted them. "Cream and Blaze, both of you have received votes. Now, with a vote of 3-2, the last person safe is…" Sonic said, as Tails looked nervously at Cream, not wanting her to get eliminated again. Silver also didn't want Blaze to go. Either way, one of them was going home. "Cream," Sonic said finally, tossing her the cookie. "Thank goodness," Cream sighed in relief, as Blaze stood there, sad that it was her time to go. "Blaze, go to the boat where Shadow awaits you," Sonic ordered.

As Shadow awaited for Blaze to get on the boat, she dragged herself to the boat. "Blaze?" A familiar voice was heard behind Blaze. She spun around to see Silver standing there. "Before you go, I always needed to tell you something. But… I don't want you to go…" Silver explained, as Blaze looked into his eyes. "It's just that… I always… I…," Silver tried to say, and then Blaze pecked him on the cheek. "I love you too," she said and boarded the boat. He stood there, frozen. The boat's engine roared to life and left the island. Finally, Silver could move but stood in sadness as Blaze left the island. "Blaze…"


	12. Chapter 11

(Why are you reading this, the story is down there)

Aaaand welcome back to… Guess. That. Thing! I'll describe to you what the thing is and you have to guess. It's a place Sonic and Shadow like to stand on in the mornings. Is it: A) The Rock, B) The Rock, C) The Rock, or D) Please get on with the stupid story. If you guessed D, then ow that hurt my feelings, but if not, you're wrong. It's actually E) The Rock. Anyways, you know the deal. Sonic stands on the rock, awakes the contestant, and gets on to today's challenge. "Good morning contestants! Another day, another challenge," Sonic greets them energetically, despite everyone being tired as usual. "Today's challenge involves a lot of teamwork. Two people on each team will have to complete three obstacles in an obstacle course. Blindfolded," Sonic said, and everyone gulped, thinking how it would be even possible to do such a task. "The other two people will guide you with a walkie talkie that will be provided when the challenge begins," Sonic continued. "Once the first person has done their three obstacles, the next person will go. Now, pick your two team members that will be doing the obstacle course," Sonic ordered, and the two teams huddled up and discussed who would go up.

After some brief conversation, it was decided for the Rings, that Espio would be doing the first three, with Silver as his guider, and Tails doing the next three, and Cream being his guider. For the Emeralds, Wave would do the first three, with Storm being her guider, and Robotnik would do the next three, Vector being his guider. Espio, Tails, Robotnik, and Wave were given blindfolds and a walkie talkie, and the guiders were given their walkie talkie. The guiders then climbed up a tower that was somehow there, (Don't ask,) and went into a large room with a window to see the contenders. The first people going were Espio and Wave.

"The first challenge is an electric maze. You, of course, shouldn't be able to see where you're going. Thus, making it harder to complete. Your guider, however, can see the maze and how to complete it. Complete the maze to continue the course," Sonic explained a microphone, and the challenge started. "Alright Espio, First thing you wanna do is go forward a few steps and turn left," Silver told Espio through the walkie talkie, and Espio followed the command. "Alright, do I keep going?" Espio asked Silver. "Yea, keep going. I'll tell you when to stop," Silver answered. "Alright, Wave. Go forward for a little bit, and turn left," Storm said to Wave. "Uhh… ok. Tell me when to stop going forward so I can turn," Wave told him and started walking. Wave kept walking, until she hit the electric fence, and got zapped. She fell to the floor. "Ugh… Storm… I told you to tell me when to stop," Wave said in the walkie talkie when she got back up, (And don't ask how the walkie talkie still works. Let's just go with magic alright?) "Oops," was all Storm replied with.

After a while, Espio had escaped the maze, without getting zapped once. He then came across the next challenge, lasers. Red lasers were set up all-around a 30 feet square, and he had to dodge them, or else he would get zapped. "Ok, so there are lasers set up all around the area you're in. I'll help you get past them," Silver said to Espio. "Lasers, you say? I can do this on my own. Don't worry," Espio confidently said to Silver. "Um, I don't think that's a good idea," Silver said to Espio nervously. Espio then proceeded to somehow dodge every single laser, jumping in the air, ducking under them, even doing tricks. While he was doing that, Wave had escaped the maze, while also hitting almost every fence in the maze. "Ugh… finally… I'm out…," Wave said with a sigh relief. "Alright, Storm? What's the next thing I gotta do?" Wave asked. "Alright, so, there are these laser things, don't touch them, so, uh… duck under and walk forward," Storm explained, and Wave ducked under the laser, actually dodging it. "Ok, stand back up now," Storm ordered to Wave, but she stood up too early and got zapped, again. She fell to the ground, in a lot of pain. "I hate this place," Wave said, still lying on the ground.

Espio had now reached his third and final obstacle. He stood between two walls, each wall containing a machine that fired tennis balls every few seconds. "Wow, I still can't believe you just did that," Silver said to Espio, still shocked at how skillful he was. "Ok, so, what's the next challenge?" Espio asked. "Alright, there are two walls that are firing tennis balls. All you have to do is dodge them," Silver explained. He then told Espio when to go and when to stop.

While Espio was finishing, Wave had caught up to Espio. Well, she was basically crawling at this point. "What's… next…?" Wave asked weakly to Storm. "The walls are shooting tennis balls at you, but they shouldn't hit you if you crawl," Storm said, so Wave thought she might get a free pass. Instead, the balls somehow still hit her. Every single one hit her.

Espio had reached Tails and took off his blindfold. "Alright Tails, it's time for you to go now," Espio had told him. Tails was wearing his blindfold on, so he couldn't see what the challenge was. "Hello, Cream? You there?" Tails asked through the walkie talkie. "Yes, I'm here," Cream responded. "Alright, so what's the first challenge?" Tails asked. The obstacle course was on a bridge over a small body of water. It was a device that had four large rods with a motor that spins them around, (I don't know how to explain it, but the people who know what I'm talking about know what I'm talking about.) "There's this thing in the middle that is spinning four rods over some water. I'll tell you where to go," Cream explained, and lead Tails the way.

Robotnik was still waiting for Wave and was getting more nervous as Tails was already going before him. Finally, he heard Wave crawling behind him. "Go…" Wave said weakly to him. "Uh… Wave… you alright?" Robotnik asked. "No…" Wave answered. "Ok... I'll just go then," Robotnik said, and pulled out his walkie talkie. "Vector, do you read me?" Robotnik asked. "Loud and clear," Vector responded. "Alright, tell me where to go," Robotnik said to him, and Vector lead him to victory.

Both Robotnik and Tails finished the obstacle at the same time and moved on to the next one. They were to cross a bridge that had a wall next to it. It would extend out a boxing glove to push them into some water below., (They are on separate paths for now on.) Tails was completing it with ease, Cream helping him out. Robotnik was also doing fine, but accidentally got hit by a fist suddenly. "Oof, oh no-," Robotnik had said when he got hit and plunged into the water. "Hello? Vector?" He asked through the walkie talkie when he submerged. "Yeah, I'm here. Wow, surprised that walkie talkie ain't broken," Vector replied to him. "Yeah, we thought of that scenario playing out," Sonic said to him, actually sounding smart for once.

Tails was on the final obstacle. He had to walk over a balance beam over some water, and if he failed, he would have to go back to the beginning of the beam until he completed it. "Tails, please tell me you got a good balance," Cream said to Tails. "Why's that?" "The final obstacle is a balance beam over water," Cream explained briefly to him. "Ok, doesn't seem too hard," Tails replied, and started walking over the beam. After he did about a tenth of it, Robotnik finally caught up to him, out of breath. "Ok, what's next?" Robotnik asked to Vector while panting. "It's a balance beam, so I hope you got good balance," Vector told him. Robotnik then started to walk over the beam.

Tails had made it halfway through, however, Robotnik was surprisingly fast, almost catching up to him. While he was still walking, his foot slipped. He fell off the beam but luckily caught it with his hand. "Tails, you alright?" Cream asked through the walkie talkie. "Yeah, what's the status on Robotnik?" "He's passing you now," Cream answered. Tails got back up on the beam and knew he had to hurry. He started going faster, and both of them were close. They both were going as fast as they could. But Tails was faster and finished first. "Rings win the challenge!" Sonic announced, and Cream and Silver cheered and rushed over to Tails to congratulate him. Robotnik then finished and hopped off. "Emeralds, you'll be going to elimination tonight," Sonic said to them.

The camera cuts to the campfire, with both the Emeralds and Rings at the campfire. "Now, you all may be wondering, why are the Rings here? Well, that's because this is the last team elimination," Sonic explained. "That means tomorrow, the teams will be split," Sonic said. "Now, I have here three Pepsi cans, because we all know that Pepsi is better than " Sonic said, pulling out a tray of three cans of Pepsi. "Actually, I like Dr. Pepper bette-," Wave was going to say, but was interrupted by Sonic. "Like I was saying, I have three cans. But there are four of you. So, begin the voting," Sonic commanded. Now, an ad should show up right abooooout… now! Huh? Um… now! Huh, what's that? We're out of ads? Oh, um, let's just skip the ad then. It cuts to the campfire, (hey wait we were already at the campfir-,) and Sonic holding out flashcards. "Ok, so let's start off with the first person safe, with zero votes. Wave, you got no votes, for what, like the fourth time?" Sonic began and threw her the can. She caught but didn't look too pleased. "Thanks, I guess?" Wave responded. "The other person who got zero votes is Robotnik somehow," Sonic said, sounding annoyed and threw him the can. "You will never get me out hedgehog," He said under his breath. "Vector, Storm. You both received votes. By a vote count of 3-1, the last person safe is…," Sonic started to say, and Vector's heart started to pound. Storm was also getting nervous. "Vector. You only got one vote," Sonic finished. Vector sighed in relief, but a Pepsi can hit him in the face, and exploded Pepsi all over him. "Storm, it's time to go," Sonic told him. "Aw man," He said, sounding defeated, as he dragged his body to the boat. "Man, that bird almost killed me today," Wave said to herself, taking a sip of the cold Pepsi.


	13. Chapter 12

(If you are reading this, remember that 0+0=2)

I'm out of rock jokes and just beginning jokes in general again. I promise to have one in the next episode. So Sonic and Shadow have awakened the contestants already, and everyone is lined up. "Alright, contestants. You have now made it to the final seven. That means the teams will now be broken up. For now on, you are competing for immunity for yourself," Sonic said. "Now, today's challenge is a boot camp challenge. Shadow and I have constructed a boot camp for you to go through, and you must complete the challenges provided. If you give up or are last to complete the challenge, you lose," Sonic explained, and everyone groaned, not wanting to use so much energy today. "Now, Shadow will be your drill sergeant. Meanwhile, I get to suntan and watch you guys suffer. Good luck to you guys!" Sonic said, bolting away. Then, Shadow in a military sergeant outfit came up to them with a megaphone. He then screamed into the megaphone, "ALRIGHT, MAGGOTS! LISTEN UP! YOU WILL LISTEN TO EVERYTHING I SAY, OR YOU WILL BE UP FOR ELIMINATION? UNDERSTAND?!" After he yelled it, everyone nodded and saluted him. "ALRIGHT, FOLLOW ME!" Shadow commanded, and guided them to the first challenge.

The first challenge was a long mud pit, full of wooden rods sticking out and from the sides to stop the contestants from reaching the end. "The first challenge is a mud crawl. Crawl through this mud pit and reach the end, or you will be up for elimination," Shadow explained, and held up a .44 magnum in the air, loaded with a bullet. "When I fire, you go," Shadow said, and everyone got into position. 3,2,...1. Shadow pulled the trigger, and everyone started to crawl through the mud. Unsurprisingly, Espio was the fastest, but Wave was a close second. The slowest was Cream. Espio kept blazing through the obstacles with ease, and finished in under a minute. Wave finished around One minute thirty. Silver finished in around three minutes. Tails and Robotnik were both crawling through at the same time, but Tails finished faster than he did. Tails got around three minutes, and Robotnik got around three minutes fifteen. Vector and Cream were taking a longer time, but ultimately, Vector beat Cream, getting around five minutes. Cream got around Five minutes thirty. "Cream, you are out of the challenge, and are at risk of being eliminated," Shadow told her, while she wiped off the mud off her face and clothes. "Rest of you maggots, follow me," Shadow commanded to the others, and they proceeded to the next challenge.

The rest of the contestants didn't have the time to clean themselves off from the first challenge, so it would only get dirtier and harder from here. "This next challenge is simple. Crawl through the barbed wire, and then climb up the rope on that wall. The last person to complete is disqualified," Shadow explained. "Is that actual barbed wire?" Tails pointed to the barbed wire and asked nervously. "We had you crawl through mud. You thought we would get this from Walmart or something?" Shadow answered. Everyone gulped but got ready anyway. Shadow pulled out the .44 magnum again and shot the pistol, and everyone started to crawl through it. Tails was wiggling through, but it was really painful, the sharp barbed wire cutting his arms and legs. Espio was somehow managing, but Wave, on the other hand, was having major trouble crawling through. Robotnik and Vector too were struggling. Espio got out first and ascend above the wall. Vector then got out and climbed the wall as well. Espio finished in around three minutes, and Vector completed it around three forty. Silver was the next person to get out of the barbed wire and climbed up the wall. He finished around Four minutes ten. Tails got out and climbed up the wall. He finished exactly at five minutes. Robotnik finally managed to get out and climb up the wall as well. He finished Five minutes forty. Wave was the last to escape, having cuts all over herself, and mostly dragging herself out of the barbed wire. "Wave, you are out of the contest. Rest of you, follow me," Shadow commanded, and the contest dragged on.

The next challenge was a parkour challenge over a small lake. Wooden pillars poked out of the water, with platforms on them for the contestants to jump on. "Alright, maggots, listen up. The next challenge is a parkour challenge. You must cross this lake while jumping onto the platforms. If you fall into the water, you are disqualified," Shadow explained and pulled out the gun again. He fired it, and everyone began hopping on the platforms. Of course, Espio was the fastest and kept blazing through. Silver and Tails were following behind of Espio, and the two slowest were Vector and Robotnik. Robotnik soon tripped and fell in the water, making him last. Tails was about to pass Espio, but he was going faster than he could handle and also tripped. Espio then finished in around five minutes. Silver finished in around five minutes twenty. Tails had swam back to the start and began doing the parkour again, but Robotnik was still swimming. Vector finished in around seven minutes. Tails was about midway when Robotnik restarted. While everyone was doing the challenge, Shadow was drinking a fruit smoothie. "Man, I love my job," Shadow said to himself, as he took another sip. Long story short, Tails finished in around ten minutes and Robotnik finished around fourteen minutes fifty. "Robotnik, since you came in last, you are disqualified. The rest of you, you know what to do," Shadow said, and the rest of the people followed Shadow to the next challenge.

The next challenge had four rocks with a path in front of them that led to a red circle. "Congrats, idiots. You managed to get to pass three obstacles. I hope that one million rings are still worth it to you," Shadow said to them. "No… It really isn't to me anymore," Vector said while panting. "Well, you signed a contract, so you still have to suffer. Now, in this challenge, you have to push your rock to the end of this path and to the circle. If you do, you move on. If you don't, you know what happens," Shadow explained, pulling out the gun yet again. He shot the bullet, and everyone started to push their rocks. Surprisingly, it wasn't Espio who was in the lead, it was Vector. Silver was close behind him, Tails in third, and Espio in fourth. Silver started to catch up though, and Vector and Silver both reached halfway. Vector reached the end first and ended it around seven minutes. Silver got around seven minutes twenty. Espio had been beaten by Tails, who got around ten minutes. Espio got a whopping fifteen minutes. "Espio, you are out of the challenge. You three, we must continue on," Shadow said, and off they went to the wonderful wizard of Oz-, I mean to the next challenge.

When they reached the next destination, they were surprised to find nothing there. "Uh, where is the next challenge?" Silver asked. "The next challenge is test of endurance. You will keep doing pushups until someone stops. Then, the last two people will compete in the final challenge. Now, drop on the ground and keep giving those pushups until someone quits," Shadow ordered, and everyone got onto the ground and kept doing pushups. After ten pushups, Vector was already getting tired but still kept going. Everyone did around twenty pushups before their arms started to get weak, but kept going. At twenty-five, Tails' arms were shaking under so much stress. Silver was still going strong though. Finally, at thirty-seven, Vector collapsed to the ground. "Good job you two. Follow me to the final challenge," Shadow ordered, and they went to the final challenge of the day.

The final challenge was an obstacle course. "Alright, maggots. The final challenge will be the hardest challenge you have faced today. First, you will jump over seven hurdles, and then run the maze of wooden spikes. Then, climb up the ladder on the wall, and climb down the wall on the other side. Finally, run through the field, and cross the finish line. If you complete it before the other person, you win immunity for tonight," Shadow explained. Silver and Tails got into place. "3. 2. 1. Go," Shadow said, and Silver and Tails started to jump over the hurdles. Tails was faster, and managed to jump over the seventh hurdle, and started to run through the maze of spikes. Silver finished and also ran through the spikes. Silver exited the spikes, and then rushed towards the wall. Tails also found the exit and ran towards the wall as well. Tails was just barely behind him, and they both climbed up the wall. Tails finished faster than him and climbed down the wall, and started to run down the field. Silver then finished climbing down the wall as well, and he rushed to catch up with Tails. Silver caught up with Tails, and they both were going as fast as they possibly could, trying to outrun the other. Tails was just barely ahead and almost crossed the finish line. Silver saw this, and made a last-ditch attempt, and leaped forward besides Tails. Silver just barely beat Tails, and Silver won immunity. "And Silver wins the challenge!" Sonic announced as Silver sat up from the ground, out of breath. "That means no can vote Silver out. But, Silver, you can still use your vote tonight. See you all at the campfire tonight," Sonic said, and the camera cuts to the campfire.

Now that the time has passed, the ceremony is about to begin. "Hello, contestants. Welcome to your second time at the campfire when you are not on a team. Now, as I said, Silver cannot be voted for, but Silver can still vote for someone," Sonic explained. "Now then, today's prizes are plastic straws," Sonic said, pulling out six plastic straws. "Really, that's all you could've got. We went through a whole boot camp where we crawled through mud, barbed wire, and went through obstacle courses and all you got were straws?" Wave asked, sounding very frustrated. "Wave, why do you always complain?" Sonic asked her back. "Whatever," was all Wave replied with. "Now then, go ahead and vote for the person you want to have eliminated," Sonic said, and it cuts to static. Did we get more ads today? No? They're coming in tomorrow? Oh, ok. So, we are still out of ads, so we'll just cut back to the campfire. "All of you have voted. Alright, the first-person safe is Silver, who has immunity," Sonic began, tossing him a straw, which he caught. "The next person safe, with zero votes, is Vector," Sonic continued, throwing him a straw. "Alright!" Vector yelled, catching the straw. "Final person with no votes is Wave," Sonic said, throwing her a straw. "At least I didn't get any votes," Wave said under her breath, catching the straw. "Ok, next person safe is Eggman. You received one vote," Sonic said, throwing him a straw, which he caught as well. "Next person safe is Tails, you got one vote too," Sonic announced, throwing him a straw. He didn't catch it though and hit him in the face. "Ow," Tails said when it hit him. "Wait, that means-," "Cream, Espio. One of you will be going home tonight," Sonic said coldly to them, and both were shaking. "The last person safe is…," Sonic started to say, and Espio's heart was pounding. He never came close to losing, let alone being on the bottom two. Cream too was nervous, she worked hard to get here, and didn't want to lose again. But also, what was more worrying, Tails would not be able to handle her leaving. "Espio, you got two votes," Sonic finished, throwing him the last straw. "Phew…," Espio said, catching it. "Oh, thank goodness, Espio. I thought I would lose you too," Vector said to him. "Cream, it's time for you to go. Again," Sonic said to her. "Ok, I guess I'll-," "WAIT!" someone yelled, interrupting her. Tails then stood up. "Don't make her leave," Tails told Sonic. "Sorry, Tails. I know you don't want her to leave, but rules are rules," Sonic explained to him. "Don't have her leave. I'll go for her," Tails told Sonic, making everyone shocked, even Sonic. "Um, Shadow, can we do that?" Sonic asked Shadow, turning to him. Shadow was sitting in a chair, still drinking that smoothie. "I thought you were the host, and I was the co-host," Shadow replied to him. Sonic turned back to Tails. "Uh… you sure you wanna do that?" Sonic asked him, and Tails nodded. "But before I do…," Tails said, turning to Cream. He pulled out a locket, and put it in her hands. "Remember me," Tails told her and walked away. Shadow then got up and walked towards the boat, where Tails and Shadow got on and left the island. Cream still stood there, the locket in hand. "Welp, that sums that up," Sonic said, and left the campfire. Everyone else stood there for a while, but eventually, they left to go back to the cabins to sleep. Cream still stood there for a little longer, and then opened the locket. It was a picture of them, smiling in the dock. She closed the locket and walked slowly back to the cabins.


	14. Important Update

Hey guys, long time I updated this I know. My internet has been, well, horrible recently. It's getting better now, so I can finally start updating again. So, chapter 13 will be released on Friday, and I already started to work on it. So, stay tuned for now. Side note for the people that are interested in, "Victory Through Blood," the final trailer will also be released on Friday. See you guys later.


	15. Chapter 13

Ok, I finally have a rock joke. What did one rock say to the other? "Well dude, I just hit rock bottom." Just kidding, rocks can't talk. Hehe, get it? Because-, hey who are you? Wait, what are you doing?! Get off me-, (Experiencing Technical Difficulties, Please Stand By,) Hey guys, so the other narrator got fired, so if you're wondering why the voice changed, that's why. Wait, you're reading this… you can't tell if it's changed. Uh… onto the story? Let's cut to the drill, the contestants our woken up, they are lined up, and ready for the next challenge. "Hello, contestants. Rough night, huh?" Sonic asked the tired and grumpy contestants, who all muttered under their breaths "Yeah,". "Today's challenge is more… questy? Shadow is that a word?" Sonic asked Shadow. "No, you idiot," Shadow was currently on a lawn chair with beach clothes on, scrolling through his phone. "No, you idiot," Shadow replied without looking up from his phone, still scrolling. "...Riiight. Anyways, this challenge will involve three quests for you to complete the challenge. I will give you a flashcard with the name of the person and where they are located to find them," Sonic explained. "Now, out of this hat," Sonic continued, pulling a hat out of nowhere. "What the-," "I hand you the names," Sonic finished and handed each person a flashcard. "Now, shoo. I must attend to my jigsaw puzzle," Sonic ordered, and everyone looked at each other, shrugged, and scrammed. As Sonic sat back down his table, he observed his puzzle. It was a two-piece set If one piece already set in. "Hm, very tricky indeed."

Espio was observed walking into the deep forest. His card had read, "Spaghetti Man, down at the dueling arena." Espio had no idea what, "Spaghetti Man," was supposed to mean, but he thought he had an idea on what they meant by the "Dueling arena." As Espio crossed some bushes, he finally had reached his destination. It was the place Espio had fought that man for the gems back in the gem challenge, but there stood another person, drooped in a long black cloak. "Ah, finally. A person-a. Welcome, to-a this area, traveler," The person said in his cloaks. "Oh no, not you," Espio said under his breath, as the figure turned around, dropping the cloak, revealing that he was Mario. "It's-a me, Mario," He said. "I should've known it would be you. What quest do you have for me then?" Espio asked. "I need-a pasta for some Spaghetti, bring it to-a me," Mario ordered. "Pasta?! Don't you own a store here?" Espio asked. "Yes, I do. But I'm-a too lazy," Mario replied. "Fine, I shall have your pasta soon," Espio informed and walked back into the forest.

Silver had been hiking up the mountain for quite some time now. His card said, "Glory to the god, pray in the mountains." Silver wasn't really religious, so he had no idea what to expect. When he finally reached, nobody was there. "Uh, hello?" Silver asked and looked around. Suddenly, the sun shone on him, as a great figure emerged from the light. He blocked his eyes from the sun, but he could see a figure. "Great Silver, feast your eyes on the great Apple God," The figure said, revealing itself to be an apple with wings. "What the?!" Silver said stunningly. "I heard that you have a request for me. You want to complete my challenge, yes?" The flying apple asked him. "Uh… yeah….," "Good! My quest is simple. Bring me an apple," The Apple God ordered. "An apple? Why?" Silver asked. "Do not question me. Now go, I will wait for you," The Apple God said, and flew back in the light. "What is happening to me on this island?"

Wave had headed to the dock, as her card said, "Dock," and not the name of the person, for some reason. When she arrived, she found a dog sitting there, wagging its tail. "Uh, hello?" Wave said to it. "Woof," it responded. "Why are you saying woof?" "No, I'm not," the dog answered. "Ok, what do you want?" Wave asked it. "Food," the dog said. Wave sighed and went to go find something, anything that might seem edible to a dog.

Espio had walked all the way back to the cabins and went to go to the cafeteria building to get into the kitchen to find pasta. After he grabbed the pasta, he had to walk all the way back to the dueling arena, (while on the way, he had to cross everything again, like rivers, and go through thorny bushes.) He had finally arrived, exhausted, (and with a dirty pasta box,) and handed it to Mario. "Here's your pasta," Espio said, catching his breath. "Ah, Excellent!" Mario exclaimed, taking the box, and handing Espio another card. On it said what Silver's said. "What is this suppose to mean?" Espio asked, and Mario shrugged. "All I-a know is I got-a some pasta to cook!" Mario said, hopping away.

Cream was dreading through the forest, feeling depressed. It was the first day without Tails again. Sure, she had been without Tails while she was eliminated, but this time, it felt like it was her fault. Tails should've been the one to stay, not here. She kept walking with her card in her hands, and on it was what Espio's had. Silver had been picking an apple at a tree near her, and when he saw her, he immediately got concerned. "Cream, you alright?" Silver asked her, and Cream got startled by his voice. "Oh, it's you. Yeah… I'm fine," She replied. "You sure? I mean, you look a little depressed," Silver noted. "Ok, I'm not really feeling fine," Cream admitted. "Why don't we talk about it?" Silver asked, and Cream nodded.

Wave had finally got some type of food, and that was a chicken she had to chase herself, injuring herself in the process. Why she didn't go to the kitchen was unknown, but it didn't matter now, she brought the chicken to the dog, and it gorged the whole thing in a few seconds, while Wave just stood there in shock and disgust. "Tank," it said, kicking a paper ball to her. She picked it up, and on was what Espio's had. "Uh… thanks…," She said, not knowing whether to be more confused at this dog or what the paper said. The dog just stared at her, and she thought it would just be best to get out of there.

Silver had been sitting next to a sobbing Cream on a tree, just listening to her cry out her emotions. "I feel like he could be here, but it was my fault that he is gone…," She explained to him. "You miss him…, don't you?" Silver asked her. She looked up to him and nodded. "Listen, I'll tell you something no one here knows about. I liked Blaze. I always did, even before the show. And when I heard that she was leaving, it broke my heart. But, now I realize, that Blaze doesn't want me to be sad, she wants me to win this. And if I don't, at least try to. I bet you Tails would think the same. I mean, would you want Tails to be like how you are?" Silver asked her. "No…, I guess not," She answered, still tears in her eyes. "That's right. We need to try for the ones we love. And you being like this won't help," Silver told her, getting up. "You're right. For now on, I will try to win this for him," Cream said, getting up too. "Now if you excuse me, I got an apple to give," Silver said, running to the mountain.

Robotnik's card said the same thing Wave's did. So he reached the dock, and there was the dog. "Did Sonic leave his dog here again?" Robotnik asked. "Woof," it said to him. "Oh, nevermind. This one talks," Robotnik noted. "Food," it said to him. "Food? I don't think we have food here," Robotnik said. "Food," it said again. Vector suddenly appeared behind Robotnik. "What in the world is going on here?" Vector asked. "This dog wants food," Robotnik explained. "That's one of the people we have a quest for?" Vector asked. Robotnik silently nodded. "Welp, time to go get food," Vector said, turning around and headed back. Robotnik did the same.

Silver had reached the mountain, and there he held the apple out with two hands. "Apple God, I brought my gift," Silver said to the sky, and again, the sunlight shuns down on Silver. "Ah yes, thank you for the apple," the Apple God said to him, and the apple disappeared from his hands. "Where did it go?" Silver asked. "I absorbed it," the flying apple answered. "Now, here is your next quest," the Apple exclaimed, and a flashcard appeared in his hands. "Ok then," Silver said. "Now, onwards I go!" The Apple God yelled and vanished in the light. "Ok, dueling arena… well, Espio told me of the time he fought an old guy down near the edge of the forest, let's try there!" Silver thought and started to hike down the mountain.

Cream had found the dueling arena where Mario stood, red sauce over his face. "Mama mia, welcome!" Mario greeted. "Hello Mario," Cream greeted back. "I assume you-a here for the quest, I'm-a right?" Mario asked, and Cream nodded. "Yahoo! Ok, bring me some pasta, and you shall proceed on," Mario ordered, and Cream nodded, and went off to go find pasta. Wave soon came out of the bushes to find Mario and Cream there, and Wave noticed the sauce on his face. "I'm guessing this is the place, huh?" Wave asked with an unamused face.

Robotnik and Vector had both returned to the dock with exactly seven chicken nuggets each. "Gibs," the dog ordered, and they both just chucked the chicken nuggets at the dog, all of them going in the mouth and into his stomach. "Tank," it said, kicking two paper balls to them. Robotnik's had what Silver's said, and Vector had what Espio's said. "Welp, guess we split off now," Vector said, and Robotnik nodded, and they both went their ways. Score: Silver 1, Robotnik 1, Vector 1, Wave 1, Cream 0, Espio 1.

Espio reached the mountains, were the same thing that happened to Silver happened to him. "Glorious Espio, I have heard that you want to complete my quest," The Apple said to him. "Wait, are you a flying apple?" Espio asked. "Yes, of course," The apple replied. "This place is cursed," He said to himself. "Bring me an apple, and you shall complete your final objective," The Apple said. "Ok…?" Espio said, and went off before the Apple said goodbye. "Wow, didn't even say goodbye," The Apple said.

Cream had returned with more pasta and handed it to Mario. "Ah, excellent, more-a pasta for Mario!" Mario exclaimed, taking the box. Mario gave Cream a card that had what Wave's said. "Uh… dock?" Cream asked. "Yes, like the dock at the camp!" Mario explained. "Oh, thanks," Cream said to him, and he nodded, as she walked off. By the time Wave arrived, Mario's stomach was clearly bigger, and more sauce was on his face and clothes. "You ok?" Wave asked, and Mario nodded, as Wave gave him pasta. He handed her a paper that had what Silver's said. She thought it was weird at first, but she saw a talking dog, so it couldn't be that bad. She nodded and left him.

Espio arrived to the dock, to find the dog there. "A dog? Is this the quest master?" Espio asked. "Woof," it said to him. "Of course it is. Ok, what do you want?" Espio asked. "Food," it said again. Or, I guess you could say, it woofed aga-, (Screen goes static for five seconds,) Ok, I'm sorry, I won't do what the old guy did. Anyways, like what I was saying, it said, "Food," again. "Sure, whatever," Espio said to it, and went to fetch for food.

Ok, Wave was wrong, now there was a flying apple in her face that was supposedly more powerful than her."Great Wave, give me an apple, and you shall win the game," The Apple said to her. "I would be surprised, but I'm just so shocked that I'm not anymore," Wave said. "Return to me once you have the apple," It repeated. "Ok, fine," Wave complied and went to search for an apple.

Robotnik discovered a Mario, who had Spaghetti and sauce all over him, noddles overfilling his mouth, and a stomach so big, it looked like he was trying to cosplay as Mount Everest. "Pasta," Mario was barely unable to say, as he still laid there. He looked at him for a second and thought it was best to go get pasta for him. When he returned, Mario was still there, in the same conditions. "Aah," Mario muffled while pointing to his mouth. Robotnik thought Mario wanted him to pour the pasta in his mouth, so he poured it. Now there was pasta everywhere, but Mario was content. He barely managed to throw a piece of paper to him, telling him where to go. He examined it for a bit and knew where to go.

Espio returned with the apple, and held it to the Apple God. "Espio, you served me well. You have won the challenge" The Apple God said to him, as a bright light flashed, as Robotnik, Cream, Silver, Wave, Vector, Espio, Sonic, and Shadow were teleported to the cabins. "Ah man, I wanted to do my puzzle," Sonic said, sounding annoyed. "Ok, Espio wins the challenge!" Sonic exclaimed. Vector, Cream, and Robotnik saw the flying apple, and all screamed at the flying apple.

The camera cuts to the campfire for the elimination ceremony. "Espio has won the challenge, and therefore no one shall be able to vote for you," Sonic began. "Now, I have here five fanfictions that were printed," Sonic said, pulling out five packets. "What's a fanfiction?" Silver asked. "The people who receive the least votes will get to stay and also receive these fanfictions," Sonic continued. "Now, begin your voting," Sonic said, as it cuts to static, as it shows Knuckles doing the Macarena. "Huh?! Hey, what are you doing-," The camera cuts from him to the campsite. "Now, that all of you have voted, let's begin. Since Espio is immune, he cannot be voted for," Sonic said, chucking him a fanfiction packet. He caught, and turned a few pages, before dropping this. "This is disgusting. Who would ship a fridge and Eggman together?" Espio asked. "What did you say?" Eggman asked. "Cream has received no votes, so she is safe," Sonic continued, also throwing her a packet. She caught it too but decided not to look through it. "Vector is the last one with zero votes," Sonic exclaimed, throwing a packet to him too. He didn't bother catching it. "Now, the rest of you got at least one vote. But Silver only got one vote," Sonic called out, throwing him a packet too. He caught and looked through it, much too his disgust. "Yup, Espio was right," Silver said, yeeting it out of the campfire site. "Wave, Eggman, one of you will be going home," Sonic said, while Robotnik and Wave shivered in their boots, (Ok, why are we talking like pirates now.) "By a vote of 3-2…, the last person safe is...," Sonic said slowly, while they awaited the answer. "Wave. You got two votes," Sonic finished, throwing the packet to her. "Thank goodness…," She said under her breath. The packet hit her like a brick in the face. "Ow!" "Eggman, it is finally your time to go," Sonic said. "Well, I guess I did better than anticipated. And I did go with my deal. Thank you for having me, Sonic," Robotnik said his final goodbyes, sounding oddly nice for once. "Uh… yeah, you two," Sonic said to him. "Shadow, go take him home," Sonic ordered. "Yeah, sure," Shadow said, getting up and leading Robotnik to the boat. As everyone left the ceremony left the campfire, Cream still stood there, the locket he gave to her in her hands, and smiled at it. "I will win this for you."


	16. Chapter 14 delayed

Hey guys. So, bad news again. I have recently fractured my right pinky, and have a full arm cast covering my hand. It will most likely be on for 3 weeks. So, no updating. Now, I did have the prologue for Victory through blood wrote in a month's advance, so I can still upload that. So yeah, sorry this is happening again, but this is just my luck. As soon as this cast is off, though, I'm going to update this story. So, see you soon.


	17. Chapter 14

(Ok, I know I said I wouldn't be updating for a while, but I thought that I might as well try to write. After all, I still have my left, right?)

Hello, audience. As you can see, there is nothing wrong with my voice, nor is there anything wrong. Everything is normal. What am I doing again? Oh yeah, I'm supposed to narrate this story. So, the contestants are awake at this time, awaiting the challenge for today. "Good morning victims, you are expecting a challenge today, aren't you?" Sonic asks the still grumpy and tired contestants all mumble a yes. "Well, you all are wrong," Sonic tells them. "Because today is the second rejoin of the game!" Sonic cheers and Shadow shoots confetti everywhere with a disappointed look on his face. Espio, Vector and Wave still are disappointed, but Silver and Cream gleam with happiness, because it means that Blaze or Tails has a chance to come back. "So, you guys get to watch the eliminated contestants compete to come back," Sonic tells them, and leads them to where all of the eliminated contestants are.

Knuckles, Metal, Rouge, Amy, Charmy, Blaze, Storm, Robotnik, Tails, and Jet are all in a line, waiting for Sonic's order. "Alright, eliminated contestants. You are here because everyone on your team/ in the contest decided that you were not fit to be in this game. However, you get a chance to rejoin the game in this challenge," Sonic began. "This challenge is a very simple one; paintball," Sonic announced, as Shadow pulled out a paintball gun, and shot it at Metal, but hed dodged it. "Hey, you almost hit me, you know!" Metal informed Shadow. "That was the point," Shadow said back to Metal. "Anyway, back to the subject: You will be given a paintball gun with limited ammo, and sent into the forest. This challenge will go on until one person is left, and that person will rejoin the game," Sonic explained to them. "Now, time to give you the guns," Sonic said, and Shadow handed each of them a paintball gun. "Now, you have 30 seconds before peacetime is up, and you can shoot at each other," Sonic informed them, and everyone rushed into the forest.

Knuckles, with black paint and camo clothes on, (don't ask where or how he got those,) and slowly walked through the bushes, making sure he was stealthy and concealed. Silent as a mouse, as he would say. However, Jet soon noticed him as he passed by. Now, normally, the normal thing to do was to shoot Knuckles, but since this is Jet we are talking about, he thought to follow Knuckles. Knuckles hid in a bush, peeking his head through the bush. "No one will ever suspect me to be in a bush," Knuckles said out loud. Jet stood there for a few seconds, blinked, then raised his gun to Knuckles, and shot him. "Ow! What the-," Knuckles said, as he felt his backhand, and felt the paint on him. He turned to see Jet there. "Annnd Knuckles is eliminated from the competition," Sonic said through a microphone that sent the message from megaphones throughout the forest. "Whatever, I didn't want to play this stupid game anyways," Knuckles said in an angry tone, crossed his arms, and walked back to the dock.

Charmy was not used to being alone in a challenge, let alone competing to come back for the solo competition. What he really cared about was impressing Vector. Sure, they did argue a lot, and they disagreed about a lot, but in the end, Charmy was inspired by Vector. He really did look up to him. And the only way he could show his worth was to win this rejoin and help Vector reach the prize. So he flew in the forest, holding his gun with as much might and will power he could muster and searched for targets. What caught him off guard was the bushes behind him rustling. He turned around, but they suddenly stopped. A sudden shadow whizzed by him, and he turned to his side. He was confused about what this creature was. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around…, and saw a little bunny. "Oh, hi there little guy! You scared me for a second there," Charmy said with a sigh of relief and started to pet it, but was interrupted by him getting shot with a paintball. "Ow! Oh, wait. I got hit!" Charmy said with realization and turned to see Metal standing there. "Annnd Charmy is out," Sonic announced through the microphone. "Oh, you were the person in the bushes," Charmy said to Metal. "What? No, I just heard the bushes rustling over here and came to check it out," Metal corrected the bee.

After Metal had eliminated Charmy, he had continued to search for targets. While walking through the forest, however, in the corner of his robotic eyes, he saw a cardboard box. Curious, he walked up to it. On the top of the box was written, "Opun mez," in what Metal would describe, kindergarten handwriting. "Am I that stupid to open this box in the middle of the woods that is most certainly a trap?" Metal asked himself very loudly. "Of course I am!" Metal answered his own question, then, like a child on Christmas, tore up the box, to reveal a paintball gun-sniper hybrid of some sort, in the model of a Barret 50 cal. It even had a scope. Metal thought for a moment, before glancing to the mountains, and he came up with an idea.

Tails was, very quietly, walking through the woods, just not to be heard. He needed to get back in the game, at all costs. He heard a twig break behind him, and Tails quickly turned around and found nothing. Footsteps were heard behind him, and he turned around to find…, Amy. "Tails?" "Amy?" Tails asked her, aiming the gun down. "I thought you were someone else," Amy told him. "Same here. Well, I guess since we're here, wanna team up until the final 2?" Tails asked. "Of course I d-," Amy was about to answer, but Jet's screaming and him running out of the bushes promptly scared them both, shutting them up. "Aha! It is I! Jet! Surrender now, or I-," Jet was very aggressively screaming until suddenly, he got shot in the head. He fell to the ground and was confused about what happened. "Jet is out of the challenge," Sonic announced through the megaphones. "What was that?!" Tails asked in shock, and the camera cuts to Metal, reloading his new sniper with more paint, and aiming at Tails. "Luckily, I played enough Call of Duty to know how snipers work," Metal said to himself, and shot another paintball at Tails, but missed. "Sniper!" Tails cried out, and they both ducked in cover.

Rouge was never keen on walking through the forest. Then again, she was never keen on having to work, either. She trouted through the forest very slowly. She suddenly got hit in the arm with a paintball. "Rouge is eliminated from the competition," Sonic announced through the microphone. "Oh wow, whatever. I guess I'm out," Rouge said in a sarcastic tone and turned to find who did it, which was Storm. "Oh come on! I get eliminated by you!" Rouge complained and shoved him out of the way as she headed back to the dock. "Someone's salty," Storm said with sass, but not loud enough for Rouge to hear.

Blaze had purposely avoided combat for the whole challenge, just so she could go as far as she could. However, while walking through the forest normally, she got shot at but was missed. Quickly, she hid in a bush. She couldn't get a sight of who was shooting her, because every time she tried to peek her head, the person would fire a couple of shots at her. Finally, though, she saw it was Robotnik, hiding behind a tree. She took a couple of shots, and Robotnik quickly hid behind the tree again. After Blaze ducked behind the bushes again, Robotnik took another peek, firing more shots, then went back into cover. He took a look at how much ammo he had left, and it was _very_ limited. 'I have to think of some way to distract here,' Robotnik thought to himself when he saw a stick on the ground. He came up with an idea. He grabbed the stick and threw it a few feet away. Blaze, not knowing what Robotnik did, heard the noise of the stick hitting the ground. She sprung up, and fired a couple of shots, but then realized there was no one there. Robotnik jumped out of cover and shot her in the arm. "And Blaze is out of the challenge," Sonic announced, and Blaze gave a defeated sigh. "I'll give you credit, that was a nice move you did there, Egghead," Blaze…, complimented Robotnik? What would you even call it that? Well, whatever it was, she said it. "Well, you were a worthy adversary, furball," Robotnik complimented back to Blaze back, in a way? Is…, Robotnik being nice? Gosh, what did I miss being in that close-, I mean, taking a break from narrating.

Meanwhile, with Tails and Amy, they were both still suppressed by Metal sniping them. They couldn't move from the cover, nor did they know where it was coming from. Metal was still on the mountain, of course, still sniping at them. What he didn't hear was Robotnik sneaking upon him. He finally reached up to him and pointed his gun at him. "Metal, you were a good creation, but I need to be back in the game," Robotnik told the robot, and he turned around to see his master. "Wait, master, plea-," Metal tried to beg, but Robotnik shot him, and the paint got in his circuits, causing him to short-circuit. "And Metal just got eliminated by his own master," Sonic announced through the megaphones, and Amy and Tails, not getting sniped after a little while peeked a bit from their cover. "Is it over?" Tails asked, his hands shaking from the tourment.

After Robotnik had dealt with his own creation, he traveled back down the mountain. However, he saw Tails and Amy, who both didn't see him. He then jumped out from his cover and sprayed at Tails and Amy, which all of his shots missed. They ducked behind cover again and braced themselves from the barrage of shots. "I'm going to risk it and try and shoot Eggman," Tails told Amy. "Wait, Tails!" Amy tried to warn Tails, but he stood up and also started to fire, and got hit in the face. He fell backward, onto the ground. "Tails is eliminated from the match," Sonic announced, and now it was 3 left. "Tails!" Amy cried out. Robotnik stepped over and pointed a gun at her head. "Say goodbye to that 1 million," Robotnik told her, and he pulled the trigger. And yet, no paint came out. Confused, he turned his gun around and saw no paint in the gun. Seeing her opportunity, she aimed her gun at Robotnik and shot him in the head. "Eggman is eliminated from the competition in a surprising turn of events!" Sonic cheered through the microphone. "You already know it," Amy said sassily but got shot in the arm. And the person who did it was Storm. "And Storm has won the challenge!" Sonic announced through the microphone. "What?!" Amy screamed in confusion. "Yes! I get to come back!" Storm cheered and started to do the Macarena.

Espio, Silver, Wave, Cream, and Vector all awaited in line. "The rejoin challenge is over. There is one person who will be coming back," Sonic explained to them. "Well, who is it?" Wave asked impatiently. "Well, surprisingly, it's… Storm!" Sonic told them, and Storm walked up to them, beaming with pride. "Storm?!" Everyone asked in shocked. "Yup, he gets to come back to the game," Sonic said to them. "Well, congrats Storm," Wave congratulated Storm, and shook his hand. "Thank you," Storm said to her. "Now if you excuse me, I gotta go back to my nap," Wave excused herself, then went back to her cabin.


	18. Chapter 15

(Hey guys! Quick author note. This chapter will be a short one, but this chapter will be the last chapter dedicated to Cream and Silver's ark. There will still be more of them both, so don't worry. Anyways, enjoy the story.)

Another day, another challenge. The contestants were awoken to complete the next challenge with Sonic's handy megaphone. "Alright, contestants. As you know, Storm has won the rejoin competition, which not only means he gets to have a second chance to compete, but that he is automatically safe for this challenge only," Sonic explained, knowing full heartily that everyone except Storm knew that. "However, Storm. You still can compete in this challenge in this challenge if you want to, and if you win, no one else will get to have immunity, so do you want to compete for today?" Sonic asked Storm. "Nah, I think I'll sleep in today," Storm declined Sonic's offer. "Very well then, for the other 5, Shadow will explain this challenge to you," Sonic said, taking a step back. "Do I really _have_ to do this?" Shadow whispered to Sonic behind a tree. "Do it, or no ice cream for dessert tonight," Sonic demanded Shadow, who gave out a sigh, and launched out from behind the tree, dressed in a pirate costume and holding high a plastic sword.

"Yar har har, it be me, Capti' One Eye. I have buried me secret treasure on this very island. Find it, and ye be immune for ol' Sonic's game show," Shadow said in a pirate accent, waving his plastic sword in the air. "And _how_ are we supposed to do that?" Wave asked with amusement. "I'll give ye all my secret treasure map, and ye have to find it by following the map," Shadow explained, who threw 5 maps in the air, and they all caught a map. "Now return me buried treasure, or ol' Sonic will have ye eliminated," Shadow demanded, and they rushed in random directions to try to find the treasure. "Can I take this off now?" Shadow asked Sonic. "For now, yes," Sonic said, and as soon as he said that, he tore everything off him. "Finally," Shadow muttered, and walked toward the beach to relax.

Cream was walking through the forest while observing the map. The only thing written down on the map was a mapped out drawing of the forest with a rock at the end. She had no idea why she had to go to this rock for…, whatever the treasure is, but all she knew was that to get it. "Hey, Cream," a voice said behind her, and she quickly turned around to find Silver. "Silver? How did you find me?" Cream asked Silver. "Well, we do have the same map after all," Silver told her with a chuckle. "Oh, right. Anyways, do you know where this rock is supposed to be?" Cream asked Silver. "Right there," Silver told her while pointing forwards, and she glanced in that direction, and saw a rock exactly the same as the map. "Oh," Cream muttered and approached the rock. The rock, very suddenly, started to light up. Mechanical legs sprung out from the bottom, and the "rock," started to stand up. "Ai has been activated. Hello contestants. You have found the first part of the Treasure Collecting Challenge. In order to continue, you must answer a riddle of mine. But your simple feeble minds would probably never comprehend my superior thinking," the robotic rock said with a…, slight cocky tone? Can robots even be cocky? I don't know. "Alright then, let's hear it," Silver told the robot.

"What is the one thing you need to become a pirate?" The robot riddled them, which made both Cream and Silver ponder. After several minutes of pure, random guessing, Silver finally thought of an answer. "Steal copyrighted stuff on the internet?" Silver answered, and the robot gave a…, chuckle…? "Haha, haha. Yes, that is the correct answer," the robot told them and handed each of them another map with a robotic arm. Silver opened the map, glanced at it for a couple of seconds, nodded, then told Cream where to go, and then left the area. Wave went right up to the robotic rock as soon as it deactivated. It activated once again. "Ai activated. Hello, contestant. I am a ro-," the robot was greeting Wave, but then Wave interrupted it. "Steal copyrighted stuff on the internet," Wave answered the riddle before he even said it. "How did you know the answer already?" The rock asked her. "I was stalking them in the bushes," Wave answered. "Oh, well, I have to give you this map, even if you cheated, so here," the robot told here, and handed here a map. "Aright, back on track now," Wave said to herself silently as she walked forwards while looking at the map.

Silver and Cream both arrived at the other side of the island to a beach, where a person was standing beside 5 canoes. "Use these canoes to swim over to that island over there," the person instructed, pointing to a faint outline of an island. "Then grab one of the shovels on the island and come back here. I'll give you the final map after that," the person finished, handing them both a canoe paddle. "Have you ever went canoeing or kayaking before?" Silver asked Cream while getting in his canoe. "Nope," Cream answered, also getting in.

They weren't doing that bad, actually. They managed to get half-way there before anyone else could get to canoes. "Hey, Silver?" Cream called Silver's name, and he turned to her. "What's up?" Silver asked. "I just wanna know, how do you manage to stay so positive without Blaze?" Cream asked Silver, who gave out a sigh. "It's hard, ya know. But I always think about how I'm doing this for us. I know she would do the same for me. But, I really do feel empty without her," Silver told to her, the only other sound they heard was the water splashing on the canoes. "It's just, you're always so happy. But me? I can't do that without some motivation with Tails, or any really," Cream told Silver. "Well, think of the positives. If you win, think how happy you and Tails will be. And hey, if you don't win, you guys still have each other. That's all you really need. It's not about winning, after all," Silver told to her, and she nodded. "You're right. This is a game show. We're meant to have fun," Cream agreed, but then they both heard furious rowing and water splashing.

"You hear that?" Silver asked, and Cream turned around, to see Wave rowing her paddles at inhumane speeds. "Um, Silver. Wave's approaching, and fast," Cream warned. "A wave? Where?" Silver asked, looking for the water kind of wave. "Not a wave, Wave the bird," Cream told him again and pointed at Wave. "Uh oh. Quickly, hold on to your canoe," Silver warned, and he raised his hands up in the air, as his and Cream's paddles started to glow and paddle furiously. Their canoes started to go even faster than Wave's.

Silver and Cream reached the island in a matter of seconds now, and both grabbed a shovel. "Alright, we got the shovels, now we gotta get back to the main island," Silver told Cream, who nodded, as they got in their canoes, and started to paddle back. They passed by Wave, who was exhausted from the paddling and seeing both Silver and Cream pass by her destroyed her confidence that she would get first. "Ugh, how could this get worse?" Wave asked herself, then turned to the right to see Espio passing her with ease. "Of course," Wave muttered to herself, and started to paddle again, but with less energy.

Silver and Cream returned to the island, where the instructor with the canoes handed them both the final map. "Find the X and win the challenge," the instructor instructed with still no enthusiasm. Both of them looked down on the map and saw that it was near the cabins. "The cabins!" Silver exclaimed. "Quickly, come on!" Silver told Cream and guided her back. When they reached there, however, they knew only one could win. "Silver," Cream called to Silver. "Yeah?" Silver replied. "I think you should win this, just to thank you for everything," Cream told him. "Are you sure? I mean, I thin-," "No, go ahead," Cream interrupted him, and Silver nodded. "As you wish," Silver said to her, and went up to the red x that wasn't there before, but that didn't matter to Silver. He dug through the x, and reached down, and held the treasure high. "And Silver wins this pirate challenge!" Sonic announced, confetti suddenly being shot everywhere. Espio suddenly came through the bushes, panting extremely hard. He looked up to see Silver with the treasure. "Oh come on," Espio muttered to himself. "Say…, where's Vector?" Sonic asked, and it cuts to Vector, stranded in the water. "I hate canoeing."

The camera cuts to the campfire, with everyone at the place. "Now, you already know how the elimination ceremony works, so I won't bore you and I'll just move straight on to the votes," Sonic said, and pulled out the flashcards. "Oh, and I won't forget about the prizes, which happen to be Christmas presents," Sonic cheered, pulling out Christmas presents. "Sonic, it's January," Wave pointed out. "Wow, way to kill the mood. Anyways, let's begin with the two immune people: Storm and Silver," Sonic began, tossing them both a Christmas present. Storm immediately opened it, only to find a cheap Mcdonalds happy meal toy. "Hey, this isn't a very good present!" Storm complained. "We were on a very tight budget," Sonic told the complaining Storm. "Next up, the only person who got zero votes is Cream," Sonic continued, throwing Cream a present, which she caught. "Vector received one vote, so he is safe," Sonic listed off, chucking a present at him too. "Wave, Espio, the votes have come in 3-2…, the person who received 2 votes is…," Sonic began to say, and both Wave and Espio got really nervous about going home. "Espio," Sonic finished. "H-how?!" Wave asked with a shocked tone. "I knew I wasn't going to get eliminated…," Espio said with a cocky tone.

"BUT…," Sonic suddenly said really loudly, catching everyone, even Espio, off guard. "Remember how Storm rejoined the game?" Sonic asked everyone, and everyone realized what was about to happen, and turned to Espio. "I-what, h-how is that even fair?!" Espio asked loudly to Sonic. "You got the 2nd most votes," Sonic answered. "Noooo! Not you too, Espio!" Vector cried out. "Shadow, or should I say, Captin One Eye, get them to the boat," Sonic joked to Shadow, who snarled at him. "Don't call me that," Shadow coldly told Sonic, not enjoying his humor, and took the both shocked and loudly complaining contestants to the boat. Everyone began to go back to the cabins, but Cream stopped Silver. "Thank you," Cream told him, who nodded. "Any time, Cream. Any time."


	19. Chapter 16

(We're almost there guys. This is the Second to last chapter. The next chapter will be the end of our ordeal. It has been an amazing adventure, one that we will surely do again. I don't wanna spend too much time, but I just wanna thank you for everything I have been able to accomplish. With that being said, to the chapter!)

The four contestants were awakened as usual and lined up in front of Sonic. "Congratulations, you guys. You made it to top four!" Sonic cheered, waving his hands, and stood there for a couple of seconds. "Uh…, Shadow? Where's the confetti?" Sonic asked Shadow. "Wait…, that was confetti? No wonder why those sprinkles tasted weird," Shadow whispered to himself.

"..., moooving on…, today guys, there is no challenge," Sonic told the four contestants, who looked at Sonic with confusion. "In fact, we're moving straight on to elimination," Sonic told them. "Wait, what's going on?!" Storm asked with panic. "Well, you see, tomorrow is the finale of the show, and only three of you get to move on to the final, so that means we have to eliminate one more person, so, I thought, why not bring everyone you eliminated and bring them here!" Sonic explained, revealing the eleven other contestants, (minus the gorgeous, most extravagant egg.)

"Now, over the past few weeks you've been staying here, you all competed in challenges, went up for elimination, and voted people out. Everyone that YOU voted for stand here," Sonic presented the eleven, some in a VERY bad mood from getting eliminated, and some wishing they were never brought back. "Now, they get to vote one person to join their group. However, this won't be done privately. They will vote right here, right now," Sonic continued to explain, pointing to the ground of which they stood on. "Now, since Knuckles was eliminated first, he'll go first," Sonic began, and Knuckles stepped forward.

"Storm, I really hate you. So I'm voting for you," Knuckles said, standing next to him. "What…, why?" Storm asked with confusion, and Knuckles shrugged. "I don't know, I just hate you," Knuckles replied. "Alright, one vote Storm. Next up, Metal," Sonic continued, as Metal stepped forward.

"Silver, you took away my only chance to get back into the game," Metal declared, stepping next to him. "Why do you even want the money anyway? You're a robot, right?" Silver asked, and Metal paused for a few moments. "..., I…, don't know…," was all Metal replied. "One vote Silver. Next up, Rouge," Sonic listed off, and Rouge stepped forward.

"Out of all the people here, Storm is the person who deserves victory the least. Plus, he got me eliminated in the paintball challenge, so I kinda hate his guts," Rouge explained, stepping next to him. "Oh come on salty! I thought you would get over that!" Storm loudly complained. "That's two votes Storm. Next up, Jet…," Sonic said with a very slight hint of disgust in his tone as Jet stood forward.

"I vote Silver," Jet said without explaining, stepping to the side. "... why?" Silver asked. "Because I can," Jet replied with a sassy yet childish tone. "Two votes for Silver. Now, we have…, Amy…," Sonic said with a slow, uncheerful tone, as Amy stepped forward.

"Storm, you got me eliminated in the paintball competition, and I want revenge," Amy said with slight anger and a salty tone, stepping by him. "OH COME ON?! BOTH OF YOU?!" Storm complained louder than before. "Three votes Storm. Next is Charmy," Sonic said, as Charmy quickly zipped to the three.

Charmy was debating who to pick. Obviously, even though at times he didn't like Vector, he wouldn't vote for him. So now it was three choices, though his vote would be wasted on Cream most likely. He saw Vector motion his finger to Silver, so he knew who to pick. "I'll pick Silver," he finally exclaimed, flying over to him. "...ugh…," Silver sighed with annoyance. "Three votes Silver. This narrowing close. Next up, Blaze," Sonic continued on, as Blaze stepped forward.

"I'm voting Storm," Blaze said quickly, stepping to Storm. "What did I do to you?" Storm asked. "It's not that you did anything, it's just that I don't wanna vote Cream or Silver, and voting for Vector would be a waste," Blaze replied. "Four votes Storm. Coming up next, we have Tails," Sonic continued down the list as Tails stepped forward.

"I choose to vote Vector," Tails exclaimed, stepping beside him. "Wait, why?" Vector asked with shock, thinking he would be completely safe. "You're the most logical choice to vote for," Tails answered. "Logical?! Then why not just vote for Storm then?!' Vector complained. "That's one vote Vector. Next up is Robotnik," Sonic still continued, Robotnik taking a step forward. "I could use my rivalries against you all, but, I see no reason to be illogical. So with that, I choose Vector," Robotnik concluded, stepping with Tails. "W-what? How? Why?!" Vector asked so many questions, yet none were answered. "Two votes Vector. Now, second to last, we have Espio," Sonic numbered down, as Espio stepped forward.

"I won't vote Vector since we are working partners obviously, so my choice is Silver," Espio explained briefly, stepping beside Silver. "Four votes Silver. It's a tie between Silver and Storm. The only person who can break it is our final voted off contestant, Wave!" Sonic called the last person, as Wave stepped forward.

Wave got a good look at the two contestants, before stepping beside the person who was clearly the best choice. Because, why would she vote the other person? That's right…, it…, Storm? Wait, hold on…, *furious flipping through the script and papers can be heard.* Yeah, it is Storm. Huh. Ok, back on track, as soon as Wave stepped by Storm, Storm gave her a shocked expression while answer slowly being replaced by rage. "Why?! I thought we were business partners!" Storm asked her, and Wave gave him a shrug. "Doesn't mean I like you. And remember that blind maze challenge? You made me suffer a lot," Wave answered. "Storm, you are the final person to be eliminated," Sonic told Storm. "Well…, at least I got to do…, nothing actually. I did absoulutly nothing. The rejoin was a complete waste," Storm complained all the way to the boat, and the other eliminated contestants followed suite, all being crammed tightly in the boat as it drove away.

"And with that being done, the finale of this show will premier soon. These three contestants will compete to show who is truly worthy of the prize. Who will win? Who will lose? Found out on the chapter that is not the next one, but the next one after that!" Sonic cheered, as the camera fades to black.


	20. Chapter 17

(Hello. Huh, it's been a while, has it not? I just never worked on this, even with all my time. But now, here it is. The finale. Enjoy the season 1 finale of Sonic Showdown.)

Silver, Cream, and Vector all stood in a line with Sonic and Shadow facing them. "Silver, Cream, Vector. You all have competed, voted, and won challenges in this competition. And now, it is the finale. Only one of you can win," Sonic explained to them. "Now, this challenge will be a trip down memory lane, as you complete obstacles that you have already done," Sonic continued on.

"First, you all will take an apple," Sonic began to explain the challenge while holding up an apple, and handed them one. "Then race up to the mountain, leaving it there. Next, you come back down the mountain, and you go the deck, where canoes will be waiting. You will canoe to an island that is about ten minutes of canoeing away. There, there will be three emeralds. take one of the emeralds off that island, canoe back to here, and give me the emerald. Then you will go inside the kitchen to find cooking supplies. Cook me a chili dog, and bring it to me. Instructions on how to cook one will be given on a sheet of paper on the table. Finally, you will circle the entire island, and you come back right here, where you started," Sonic finished explaining. "The challenge starts…," Sonic began. "Now," Sonic finished, and the trio rushed to the mountains.

Silver reached the mountain first and left his apple there. He quickly began to hike back down the mountain, passing by Cream first, and then Vector a few seconds later. Crema came up the mountain next and left her apple next to Silver's, and Vector came up as soon as she placed hers there. Silver already reached the dock and began to canoe to the island, but Cream and Vector still haven't reached the deck. Finally though, After Silver was about a third way of reaching the island, Vector reached the dock second. He got into a canoe and started to try and catch up with Silver. Cream reached the dock last and got into her canoe as well. Vector managed to surpass Silver after a while of canoeing, and reached the island first, grabbing his emerald, and canoeing back. Silver reached the island after Vector started to canoe back, and got his emerald as well, and then Cream reached the island, doing the same thing Silver and Vector did.

Cream managed to canoe back to the main island first somehow and handed Sonic the emerald she obtained and went inside to the kitchen. She carefully read the instructions and began to prepare the meal. Silver then got back onto the island and also handed Sonic the emerald he had, and headed inside to the kitchen as well. Vector burst into the kitchen and quickly rushed over to area where Cream and Silver were to cook a chili dog. Cream got done first and handed Sonic a chili dog. "Ah, yes. Time to consume it now," Sonic muttered to himself, as Cream began the final dash.

Silver finished a few minutes after and handed Sonic his as well. He then quickly attempted to catch up to Cream. Vector, meanwhile, struggled to make his dog. "Why is this so hard to make?!" Vector asked in frustration. Cream still was in the lead, but Silver managed to catch up to Cream.

Cream and Silver had just finished 9 tenths of the island, both were tied to first, and almost about to reach the end. Vector finally managed to finish the chili dog, but he was only halfway done, so it was obvious he would lose. Question was, who would get first? Everyone waited at the finish line to answer that question. "See them yet, Shadow?" Sonic asked as Shadow looked through a lens. "Yes, those birds are quite beautiful," Shadow remarked. "Shadow, not the birds! The contestants! Do you see them?" Sonic asked again. "Oh, uh, yes. They are approaching now," Shadow replied.

Both of them panted as they used the last of their energy to push through. Mud on their fur, and the sun shining down hard on them, they kept going. They kept going until they could see everyone waiting at the line. "Here they come," Sonic noted. In one final push of strength, they both bolted as fast as they could. Soon, Silver crossed the line. A couple seconds later, Cream too passed it.

Everyone began cheering, as Silver and Cream stopped to take a breathing break. "And the winner of Sonic Showdown is Silver the Hedgehog!" Sonic cheered, as everyone clapped and cheered, even Robotnik. Both Silver and Cream shook hands in congratulations. Blaze ran up to him and hugged him close. "You did great," she whispered to him. "Alright, alright. Let's gather around for one final picture," Sonic suggested, as they all huddled together. "Smile everyone!" Sonic said. He took out a camera, and with everyone smiling, he took the picture.


End file.
